Could this work?
by JemilyCM
Summary: With a plan set in motion, will Emily gain the place in JJ's life she so desperately desires? Jemily. RATING CHANGE! M RATED
1. Chapter 1

_Tell me something about yourself I don't know" JJ asked lying her head on Emily's lap, the movie long since forgotten._ _"_ _What do you want to know_ _Jayje_ _?" Smiling down at the blonde in her lap, Emily tried to_ _su_ _ppress_ _the feelings she had bubbling inside of her, she could just tell her now, get it all out in the open, no more secrets. She could always feel the same right?_ _"I_ _dunno_ _, how come_ _I'_ _ve_ _never seen you with anyone?,_ _I_ _'ve_ _even met Morgan's dates, but never yours. Anyone in the picture?"_ _Tell her, she's asked the question, just tell her._ _What_ _'s_ _the worst that could happen? She could hear me?! "_ _Em?" " Um, yeah... yeah,_ _w_ _ell there is someone_ _I_ _kinda_ _like" " Yeah? Who is he?"_ _Do I know him? Does he work at the FBI_ _?" "Um, no" "No?" "No, its um, uh, its" This was_ _turning out to be harder than_ _E_ _mily_ _first thought. "Come on,_ _Em_ _. You can tell me." Emily looked over at her friend, making instant eye contact and in that moment deciding that the if it was_ _me_ _ant_ _to be it would be. Leaning in, she was somewhat surprised to see no hesitation in the eyes of her_ _co_ _-worker_ _but as she got within breathing distance of her face, something, somewhere began to ring, the closer she got, the louder it got until..._

Emily woke with a start. Opening her eyes and seeing it was still dark out, she cursed whoever thought it was appropriate to commit such a crime that would require her to be awakened at such an hour. Deciding that she couldn't put off answering her phone any longer, she blindly searched for it on the nightstand, smiling slightly when she saw who was chosen to make the calls.

"Prentiss" " Hey, Em its JJ. We've got a case, we're meeting on the jet." Frowning slightly, Emily could hear the strain in her friend's voice, a tell-tale sign that it was a bad one, most likely involving children in some way. "Bad one?" She asked, slightly concerned for the woman she had grown to like in a way that could be seen as unprofessional. JJ sighed before answering, "Yeah, they're taking kids Em, and killing their whole families, kids Em" Taking a breath, Emily thought before replying to the obviously emotional woman. "I know Jayje, want a ride to the airstrip? I'll bring coffee from that café you like round the corner?" "No, Em, its fine, I don't want to put you out, I'll be fine, it's just these cases get to me. I wish they didn't but they do." "Its fine Jay, I've got to go that way anyway." Wanting nothing more to comfort her friend when she so clearly needed it. "Well, yeah. That sounds nice then. I've still got to make some calls, we've still got about an hour before we're due to take off anyway." "Great, I'll be there in about 45 then? That okay with you?" "Yeah, sounds great and thanks Em" " It's no problem Jayje, really, what are friends for? I'll see you soon" "Bye Em". Both woman hung up their phones, feeling a little down at the use of the word friend to describe their relationship.

40 minutes later, Emily was pulling up at the media liaison/profilers house with the promised gift of coffee. As she made her way out of her car to knock on the door, she was met with a sight that made her stomach flip, JJ was making her way out of her house, go bag over her shoulder, briefcase in one hand whilst she balanced a large number of case files in the other as well as attempting to lock her door. Even in her clearly dishevelled state, Emily couldn't help but think that she was the most amazingly beautiful thing on earth. Quickly gathering herself, Emily jogged over to JJ and took the files and her go bag, returning the smile when JJ turned. "You are a lifesaver Em, and you brought coffee!" Taking the offered cup from the taller agent, JJ gave Emily a grateful smile before gesturing for her to make her way down the driveway to the car.

As Emily made her way to the back of the car to put JJ's go bag in the trunk with her own, she smiled when she heard JJ sigh as she settled down into the front seat of her car. Making her way to the driver's side, she mentally scolded herself for being so happy when the case was obviously getting to JJ.

"Ready?" She asked her blonde companion as she slipped into the driver's side, shutting the door behind her. "Yeah and thanks again Em, you really didn't need to pick me up." " It's no problem Jayje, at least this way, you have someone to vent to about the case before we get together" Emily replied giving her friend a knowing look as she put the car in reverse and made her way out of the driveway and onto the main road. "What happened to no inter team profiling huh?" "It's not profiling Jay, I'm your friend and I know how much these cases get to you, especially since Henry. You don't have to talk if you don't want to, just know that I'm here if you want to talk, whenever." Briefly taking her eyes off the road to smile at her passenger. "Thanks Em, I might just take you up on that offer, later though, if you don't mind." Reaching over to squeeze her friends hand as way of response, Emily switched her focus onto the road as a thought came to mind. "Hey Jayje, where is it we're headed? I don't think you mentioned it in your early wakeup call?" With a hint of a smirk that JJ couldn't help return as she looked through the file again to find the name of the small town requesting their help. "Um that would be Archer City, Texas. The blonde replied with a somewhat confused expression on her face, I've never heard of it, have you?" "Um, yeah I think so, it's like really small though, Reid could probably give you like a million statistics about it." "Yeah, I'll be worried when we go somewhere he can't give us statistics on. If it's so small, shouldn't that make it easier to find the unsub?" " Not necessarily, small towns like this might stick together, make it more difficult, let's not talk about that now though, we've still got like 10 minutes before I have to think about that, tell me how's Henry?" "Good, he's with Will. I had to call and ask him to keep him, he sounded really happy on the phone but I miss him, y'know" It had been almost a week since JJ had spent quality time with her son, ever since she had split from Will and they agreed to joint custody, she had seen much less of him between work and his time with his father in New Orleans. As much as she knew he needed to get to know his dad, a part of her wished that he was there when she got back from a bad day at work so she could just hug him and put him to bed, she just wanted a piece of normality to be present in her life.

Looking over at the older brunette, who was part of the reason her relationship with Will failed in the first place, she gave a sad smile as she saw the compassion in the usually hard to read, closed off eyes she had grown to love. Emily knew that a simple look could convey everything she was feeling and so made no attempt to reply except to give a squeeze of the hand that she hadn't noticed until that moment was still in JJ's lap before removing her hand and signalling as she pulled into the airstrip. Putting the car in park, Emily pulled the keys out of the ignition and made her way to the truck of her car to retrieve the two go bags. Making her way to the jet, she looked over her shoulder and saw that JJ was still sitting in her car, turning around, she made her way to the passenger side and looked through the window to see what the problem was. Seeing JJ looking at her phone, she placed both bags on the ground at her feet and opened the door carefully so as to not startle the woman. "You okay?" Concern evident in her voice. Obviously not realising she had been looking at her phone as long as she had, JJ wiped her eyes before smiling at her phone, tilting the screen to show the video to her friend. "He said a new word today. He's growing up so fast and I'm missing it Em" Smiling slightly at the video of the infant babbling, Emily though carefully before replying. Deciding that her friend needed something positive to focus on during the case she asked "When we get back, how soon do you think you could get him back?" Taking a minute to think, she replied "I dunno, he'll only be in the next state so he'll actually be closer than normal which is going to suck more, I guess I could rent a car and then fly back with him commercial, save Will the trouble, why?" Smiling at the blonde as she helped her out of her car, a plan already formulating in her head to cheer the blonde up, Emily picked both bags up and throwing them both over one shoulder, looped her arm through one of the blondes and they made their way up the stairs of the jet.

"So, what do we think?" Looking around at his team, Hotch could see the stress already evident on their faces. He wanted to get the brief over with and give them time to relax before they landed.

''Typically unsubs with this amount of rage would be older, having experienced more pain in life but the brutality of the kills and their ability to overpower the males suggests that they're younger.'' Reid responded barely lifting his head from his book.

''Great, so we're looking for a guy in his late 20's to early 30's who's experienced a lot of pain in his life. In a small town Texas, this should be easy.'' Morgan replied, getting up to refill his coffee.

''Actually Poteet has a population of 3,260. It's one of the smallest towns in Texas, 44.3% of families in the area have children under the age of 18, not all of these families will fit the victim profile which should help narrow our pool of potential victims.'' Reid looked up from his book to see looks of utter bewilderment on the faces of his team ''What?''

''Nothing Pretty boy, absolutely nothing'' smirking slightly, the rest of the team split up, each heading to different part of the plane to try and relax, or in JJ's case do some work before they land.

Emily watched her blonde friend make her way to her usual seat at the back of the jet before making her way over and taking the seat in front of her, moving the files off the desk away from the younger agent and placing them on the seat next to her.

''Em I've got work to do, give them back''

''We've all got work to do Jay, that doesn't mean we're going to overwork ourselves before we even land.'' Giving JJ a look that she knew she was right, JJ sighed and rested her head on the window, watching the clouds pass by.

Getting up Emily looked at JJ before making her way to the kitchenette and making them both some coffee. On her way back, Morgan gave her a look, asking if everything was okay with JJ, it was obvious to the rest of the team that something was bothering the young agent but they all knew different cases affected agents differently and when she's ready to talk, she would. Emily gave a smile in way of response before placing the cup in front of JJ and moving to take her own seat. She was stopped in her path by a hand grabbing her wrist. Looking at JJ, she was shocked to see an array of emotions run across the normally calm and professional face. Sitting next to the blonde, Emily turned and gave the blonde a questioning look, taking her hands in her own and giving them a comforting squeeze allowing her co-worker the knowledge that she was there.

''You ever feel like you're just way in over your head?'' The blonde asked

''Sometimes, it all gets a bit too much for us all eventually. That doesn't mean that we can't do our jobs though, you know that right.'' Getting slightly more concerned for her friend. Emily had seen many agents burn out in her time at various agencies, she couldn't imagine going to work and not seeing the usually happy blonde

''I know, it's just... I don't know...''

''Henry?''

''Huh, yeah, amongst other things, I just feel like I'm missing so much, you know. Things a mother shouldn't miss. He's growing up Em, he's growing up so fast and I'm never there.'' Trying to not sound so pathetic, JJ moved in her seat to look out at the sky, smiling slightly at the thought of being closer to her son. She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her face, it was then that she realised she was crying, turning to face her darker haired friend, the young agent gave a watery smile before pulling her legs up and sinking deep into the seat.

''Get some sleep Jayje'' Emily reached up and grabbed a blanket to throw over the blonde before moving to sit in her previous seat, a plan formulating in her head.

 **AN/ So, that's the first chapter of my first story, how exciting! Im not from America so some areas may not be as accurate in this respect. New chapter up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ New Chapter, i return to college from Christmas break soon and im already behind on coursework so i dont know when the next chapter will be up.**

 **Disclaimer, i don't own anything, except the mistakes. cos that's all me**

 **Enjoy!**

Much too soon for JJ, the jet landed and the team made their way to the local police station.

''Sheriff Johnston, Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone, these are SSA's Hotchner, Morgan, Rossi and Dr Reid'' JJ placed her media smile on her face, forcing her emotions down, and introduced the team to the local sheriff.

''Pleasure to meet you m'am, wish it was under better circumstances'' Sheriff Johnston replied ''Little out of my depth with this one''

''Where can we get set up?'' Hotch was never one for pleasantries, much less now when there were lives at stake and his team really needed to get a head start with this one.

''Right this way, we've set up everything just the way you asked for, ill uh, leave you guys too it. Let me know if you need anything else.'' and with that, the middle aged man made his leave.

The team watched the small man leave before turning to look at Hotch awaiting their orders.

''Right, we don't have long before our unsub strikes again, we have a short cooling off period on this one. I want Morgan and Prentiss to visit the last crime scene, Dave, you and I will go talk to the coroner, see if he left anything behind. Reid, JJ. You guys stay here, get set up and see if you can find anything that might help us find our next victims.''

With that, the unit chief left the room to get the keys of the car. Prentiss looked over at the blonde agent before she left, deciding that she had to put her plan in motion before they lost her.

An hour later, the team had regathered at the police station and anyone could see the tiredness on their faces. Working back to back cases was starting to take its tole on the agents.

''Guys, lets call it a night, we're all exhausted and we're not getting anywhere. We'll come back tomorrow with fresh eyes and hopefully catch the guy. Prentiss, a word?'' Hotch motioned for the dark haired agent to follow him into an empty office as the rest of the team made their way to check into the hotel. Once the door was shut, Hotch turned to the younger agent and asked ''all set?'' ''Yeah, he said that was fine, he wouldn't be able to get down until mid day tomorrow at the earliest though.'' '' That's fine, we should have gotten somewhere by then and I can give her some time off. Turning to leave Hotch looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly, she's lucky to have someone like you in her life'' leaving Emily to her thoughts as he made his way to catch up to the rest of his team to make his way to the hotel.

Taking a second to gather her thoughts, Emily opened the door and made her way to the conference room the team were using to collect her things.

''Hey Em, ready to go?''

Jumping slightly, Emily turned around to see JJ standing holding her jacket out for her with a smile on her face.

''Jayj, what're you still doing here? I thought everyone left.''

Putting on her own jacket and double-checking her briefcase, the blonde agent replied, ''They did, I had to finish a few things up with the station media liason and I told Morgan I would wait for you, sometimes I think he forgets we have the same training as him.''

''Yeah, me too. He's just looking out for us though, it's part of his nature.'' Smiling, the two woman made their way out of the station and into the waiting SUV.

When they arrived at the small hotel, they were greeted by the presence of the rest of the team in the lobby.

''Uh, guys? Whats the hold up? Looking at JJ, it was fairly obvious what the issue was, and it wasn't one that greatly affected them.

Reid turned around, with a hurt look on his face, confirming their suspicions. ''The hotel's overbooked so we have to share''

''I am not bunking with Reid, not again, he snores!''

''Morgan, your bunking with Reid. Prentiss, you and JJ'll have to share too. Now stop behaving like children. We all need to sleep. See you all at 8.'' Hotch effectively put an end to the bickering and left. Rossi following with a smirk on his face.

Collecting their room key from the receptionist, who was trying to hide her smile. The female agents said goodnight to their sulking team mates and made their way to the elevator.

Dropping their bags in the elevator, both women let out a breath and leaned back against the wall. ''Man, what a day. Do you think those two will ever grow up?'' Emily asked, turning to look at the younger agent.

''Probably not, but they brighten our day, the lord knows we need it. Especially when Pen isn't around.''

Humming her response as the elevator reached their floor, Emily picked up both go bags and made her way to the hotel room, pausing to let JJ swipe the key card.

''How does a place like this have electronic locks but only 20 rooms?'' JJ commented as she moved to place her briefcase down on the desk.

Placing their bags on the floor at the closet. Emily moved to the safe in the wall, taking off her side arm and ankle piece and placing them in the safe, reaching for JJ's as well. '' Small town, they probably just want to bring what they have into this century.''

''I guess, you mind if I shower first?, I just want to put today behind me'' Already moving with her go bag into the bathroom.

''Ive got some calls I have to make anyway, take your time.'' replied the dark haired agent smiling at her friend.

Looking at her friend, JJ asked with a curious look '' You've made quite a few calls since we got there, what's up? Missing a hot date?''

''Yeah, I wish. It's nothing really, just trying to fix a friends problem.'' Emily replied, making her way to the door of the hotel room.

''Ever the giver Em.''JJ said as she smiled and made her way into the bathroom Just wish it was to me

If only you knew Jay Emily thought as her phone rang, closing the door as she exited the hotel room, she checked the called ID before answering

''Will...


	3. Chapter 3

**So, you lucky people, instead of writing my psych paper, that's due in like a week i decided to spend my time writing this. Dedicated or what. I got really into writing this yesterday and wrote a hell of a lot. All that's left is to decide on where to break the chapters up. That should be fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a computer, that i didn't even buy myself and a vivid imagination.**

 **Enjoy**

Emily made her way back into the room as JJ came out of the bathroom, dressed in sleep shorts and a tank top, that left little room for the imagination.

''Hey, so. Who was so important that you just hand to talk to them whilst on a case?'' JJ asked as she put her still damp up in a ponytail.

Trying, and failing not to stare at the younger agent, Emily quickly came up with a plausible lie. ''What? Ow, that was just the Ambassador, she's holding a fundraiser and she's not to happy that I've chosen to come to work instead of attend, because I decide when serial killers strike.''

Anyone who knew Emily knew of the strained relationship between her and her mother, the fact that she refers to her own mother as the Ambassador is proof of this.

''I'm sure she'll get over it, don't let it upset you. I know you were just jumping at the chance to share a room with me again, I'd hate to see that mood ruined because of your mother.''

''I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather share with Jayje.''

As Emily made her way into the bathroom to begin her night-time routine, both women thought the same thing. You don't know how true that is.

When Emily exited the bathroom, 15 minutes late, damp hair resting on her shoulders, pyjama pants hanging loosely on her hips. JJ couldn't help but gape. She couldn't believe that someone could look so perfect in something as ordinary as sleepwear. Shifting her gaze so as to not get caught JJ passed Emily a glass of scotch knowing how the other woman liked to unwind from a stressful day.

''Thanks, so. Heard from Will at all?''

''Yeah, he called when you were in the shower, Henry wanted to say goodnight. They had a busy day by the sounds of it. Will took him to the park, he's trying to get him into football.'' Emily could see the light returning to her friends eyes when she spoke of her son and she just knew she was doing the right thing.

''And let me guess, you're set on him playing soccer?''

''Of course! Football's okay to watch, but the real fun's in soccer, plus it just seems less dangerous.'' Grimacing slightly at the image of her only child with a football injury.

''Yeah, I guess you're right. That is not something I would want to have to explain to him godmother.''

Both women laughed at the image of a panicking Penelope Garcia at a football match.

''Will sounded strange though''

''Yeah?'' Emily prayed to any and every god that Will hadn't screwed up when everything was set. She couldn't wait to see JJ's face

''Yeah, like he's up to something, I dunno. He was probably just lying about how much sugar he gave Henry.''

''Yeah, probably.'' Emily quickly finished her drink hoping to put this conversation to bed.

Placing her glass back on the desk, Emily made her way to the door to check it was locked before taking her book out of her bag and moving to sit on her bed. She was halfway down the first page of her book when she felt the foot of her bed dip. Looking over the brim of her black framed glasses, she made eye contact with JJ.

''What's up?'' She asked, removing her glasses.

''I...uh *sigh* I think Will's seeing someone.''

''And? Are you not okay with that? Is Henry...''

''No! No, I don't care, we broke up, a and it was for the best. I didn't love him. I... I mean, I do love him obviously,, he's the father of my child but I just...I don't... I'm rambling aren't I?''

Sensing there was something more to this than JJ was letting on, Emily placed her book on the side table and moved down to sit at the foot of the bed, taking her friends hand, like she had so many times before.

''What's really going on in that head of yours? You know you can tell me right?''

Taking a deep breath, JJ tried to ignore the sensation that was traveling up her arm as Emily moved her thumb over the back of her hand.

''What's wrong with me?'' She looked into the dark brown eyes that she had fallen for all those years ago and pleaded for answers. Answers she wasn't even sure she was ready for. She was in a vulnerable place, on a case. She hadn't seen her son in a while, was she emotionally stable to face the rejection she was sure she was going to face? Not giving Emily time to reply, she continued. ''I split with Will almost a year ago, why does he get to move on and I don't? Is it too much to ask to have someone to come home to? Someone I can turn to when I'm feeling down and want to vent or just someone who I know will be there if I just need a hug? Am I that bad a person that no one wants to be with me?''

For her part, Emily just sat there completely dumbfounded, sure she had noticed the lack of romance in her friends life of late but she just assumed that that was through her own personal choice. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, how could someone she considered so perfect, think so little of herself. Moving closer to the younger woman, Emily put her arm around the blondes shoulder and pulled her into a hug. ''Jayje, honey. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. It just takes some people longer to get back out there. You'll find someone and when you do, he'll be perfect for you. He'll be there when you get home from a rough case, he'll show you all the love and affection that you deserve and then some. And if he doesn't he'll have me to answer to, alright?'' Kissing the top of her friends head and squeezing her side, she thought of all the reasons she loved the blonde and vowed to stick to her promise to make sure any future boyfriends treated her with the respect and love she deserved. No matter how painful it was.

''What if I don't want that?'' JJ sniffed slightly as she raised her head from its place on Emily's shoulder, muttering her apologies at the tear stains she left. Noticing the confused look on the other woman's face, she paused. ''What if I don't want the perfect man to come home to?''

''Jay you've lost me, I thought...''

Emily was silenced by the blonde pressing her lips to her own in what Emily could describe as the most perfect kiss she had ever experienced. Before Emily could process what was happening however, JJ had pulled back and was muttering to herself as she got up and made her way over to the window.

''JJ...''

''I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, I just...'

This time it was JJ's turn to be interrupted as Emily kissed her. This time, the kiss lasted a bit longer. Quickly JJ gathered herself and began to return the kiss. Emily moved to hold JJ around her waist allowing the slightly shorter woman to loop her arms around Emily's neck, holding her in place. Her lips moving against Emily's like they were meant to be. JJ's knees quivered as Emily ran her tongue over her lips, requesting entry which JJ happily granted, Both women moaned as their tongues touched, no one taking charge, a simple exploration of what both women had been dreaming of for so long. Before long, the need for oxygen became too much and the women broke apart with grins on their faces. Resting her forehead against JJ's, Emily said, ''You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.'' No longer able to hold back her big smile, as she ran her hands up and down JJ's back.

''Yeah?'' JJ had never been confident when it came to romantic encounters but hearing those words coming out of the mouth of the woman she had secretly been in love with for so long seemed too good to be true.

Reaching up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind the blondes ear, Emily simply nodded before placing a gentle kiss on JJ's lips.

''Yeah..''

Before anyone could say anything else, they were interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. Signing, the women let go of each other and went in search of the offending item. ''It's mine'' Emily said as she got closer to her go bag where she had sat her phone to charge.

''Prentiss''

''Hey Em, it's Morgan. Locals think they've got the guy.''

''How? We only gave them a preliminary profile. Are they sure it's our guy?'' Looking over at JJ, who had gone back to staring out of the window, Emily knew that they would have to wait for the talk that was sure to arise.

''They seem pretty sure. Hotch wants you and I to go watch the interrogation. See if we can help put the guy away or rule him out.''

''Of course he does, okay. Give me 5 minutes to throw on some clothes and ill meet you in the lobby.''

''Sure thing Princess, I'll bring the coffee. It's going to be a long night.''

''See you in a few then.'' Emily hung up the phone with a sigh. Turning to look at JJ she looked into blue eyes and smiled.

''They think they caught the guy then?'' the blonde questioned

''Yeah, looks that way. Never know, we could be out of here sooner than you thought.'' Grabbing her bag, Emily made her way into the bathroom to get dressed.

No sooner had Emily disappeared behind the door of the bathroom, had she reappeared looking as sharp and professional as always. With her belt slightly askew as always. Finishing up the last few buttons on her shirt, she offered the other woman a smile as she sat on the end of her bed to put on her boots. Standing to put on her jacket, she came face to face with JJ holding out her gun and badge. ''Thanks'' Both women paused as their fingers made contact, Emily was the first to break out of her trance, clipping her gun to her side, she put her jacket on and turning away from the other women said ''I'll see you in a few hours, try and get some sleep. Can't have the face of the FBI being sleep deprived. '' As she made her way to the door she was stopped with a hand grabbing onto her wrist.

''Em, I...'' Suddenly not sure what to say JJ simply stood looking at the way her honey toned skin contrasted with the alabaster white of the older woman's. Taking hold of JJ's hand and using her other to lift JJ's head to look at her, Emily placed a chaste kiss on her lips ''We'll talk when I get back okay? I won't be long.'' Feeling slightly endeared by the caring tone in Emily's voice, JJ smiled slightly and nodded allowing Emily to make her leave.

On opposite sides of the closed door, both women took a steadying breath before moving on. As Emily made her way to the hotel lobby she schooled her face in hopes Morgan wouldn't see anything different.

''Evening Princess'' attempting to lighten the mood as he handed Emily her coffee. Emily just took the coffee and replaced it with the keys of the SUV and made her way to the car.

Once one their way to the station, Emily turned to Morgan and asked ''Why is it always us? I don't see Reid ever having to give up sleep to go watch an interrogation. I'm sure he'd enjoy it just as much as we do''

''Come on Prentiss, do you really want to have to deal with a sleep deprived, coffee filled Dr Reid. Cos I can just about handle him as he is.'' Chuckling slightly at the thought of Reid hyped up on that sugar water he calls coffee.

Emily just grimaced at the thought as they pulled up at the station. ''Ugh, you're right. Well come on, lets get this over with. I'd like to get a little sleep tonight.''

''Wouldn't we all'' Morgan agreed as they made their way into the station.

''Come on, we know you couldn't have pulled off all those murders, so just tell us who did and you'll be free to go.''

The locals had had no luck with the suspect. 26 year old William Kelly had been spotted following one of the families on their list of potential targets. A neighbour had called in suspicious activity after she saw him driving past the house for the third time in an hour. In the back of his van he had bloody tools, that he was yet to explain. As well as a map pointing out each victims houses. Only problem was that his fingerprints were only in the cab of the van and he wouldn't give up who the other set of prints belonged to. The BAU agents had been trying to get answers out of for the better part of an hour and both agents were getting tired and annoyed.

''Look, you're looking at going down for multiple counts of first degree murder. You know what that means? That means you'll be lucky if you ever see natural air again, at this rate, you'll be lucky to escape the death penalty.'' Morgan tried to reason with the man. At the mention of the death penalty, Kelly looked up. Terror evident on his face. ''N No, he never said anything about that, I was only suppose to drive the van! He never said I would get the needle!''

Finally getting somewhere, Emily looked at Morgan before leaning forward in her chair. ''Then tell us who you're protecting, if you co-operate, we can help. Get you're sentence reduced. You don't have to take all the rap for this.''

''NO! No, he said you'd do this, try and turn us against each other, just like everyone else. I wont do it, he's the only one that's ever cared for me. I wont, I just wont.''

The man's rant was interrupted by the ringing of Morgan's cell. He looked in Emily's direction before stepping out.

''Tell me something good mama.''

''Ow, I'll tell you plenty good hot stuff, but first let me tell you that that man has had a sad life. Moved from foster home to foster home after his mother killed herself. Father is listed as unknown, was an outsider most of his way through school. Dropped out of highschool when one boy he did forge a friendship with was adopted.''

''Garcia, I love you but tell me something to go on.''

''Well mister impatient. I finally got a hit on those finger prints, looks like its Williams old friend Steven Franklin. They were in the same foster home for about a year. Looks like he was the only one to pay William any attention, Sending his address to you now. Go catch a bad guy!''

''Thanks baby girl''

''Come home safe!''

Smiling as he hung up, Morgan made his way back to the interrogation room.

''Garcia got a hit on the fingerprints. Looks like we're going to pay your friend Steven a visit Kelly.''

Shock took over Kelly's face as the two agents left the room. As they made their way to the SUV to hopefully put an end to the case they could hear officers struggling with Kelly as he shouted after them.

''I'll give JJ a call, she was still awake when I left, she can have the others meet us there.'' Emily said as they made their way out of the parking lot in the direction of the small town.

JJ picked up the phone on the second ring confirming Emily's suspicions that she was waiting for her to return.

''Em? Are you okay? What happened? Was it our guy?''

Emily wasn't prepared for the floury of questions that were thrown at her through the phone. ''JJ, I'm fine. We're on our way to get his partner, can you have the others meet us there? I've sent you the address, you guys are closer.''

''Partner? Uh, yeah. I'll take care of it. We'll meet you there.''

''Ok, see you soon,'' Hanging up the phone, Emily stared at her phone for a while trying to gather her thought.

''Everything okay Princess?''

''What? Yeah, i'm just tired. Lets just end this.''

''I second that.''

 **So, there it is. Thoughts? Critisisms?**

 **Like i said i already have loads written so i may update again tonight, with the ideas floating around my head it's more likely to be tomorrow or Monday  
-Jen**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ I know i said i would update by yesterday but being on holiday means i don't know what day it is, that'll be helpful when i return to college. Thanks for the reviews, they're always welcome.**

 **Note the change in rating, this is an M rated chapter, or my attempt at a smut scene anyway. If it's not your thing, it can be skipped, nothing really important that won't be visited later anyway**

Before too long the team was gathered outside Steven Franklin's house, a quaint little building. Nothing gave away that a serial killer lived within the walls. As the agents took their places at both doors, Emily looked at JJ. Everyone knew how much this part of the investigation excited JJ, allowing the adrenaline to course though her veins, the not knowing what was behind the door. Emily was always amused by the play of emotions evident on the blondes face. Offering her friend? A smile and a wink, they took their places either side of the back door waiting for Morgan to kick it down.

''Now''

As Hotch's voice came through the radio, both teams made their way through the doors of the house.

''FBI''

The first thing the team were aware of was the smell. It smelled like rotten, stale urine. Gagging slightly the team made their way through the house, clearing each room. As they gathered in the kitchen to discuss how to proceed, Reid spotted an outbuilding in the back yard.

''Hey guys, was that checked?''

Without responding, Emily and Morgan made their way through to the yard and with a simple nod from Hotch, burst into the small shed like building,

''FBI!''

Startling awake Franklin, Morgan was quick to react grabbing their suspect before he could reach for his gun. ''Don't think so bud, it's over.''

As Morgan took the suspect away, reading his rights, Emily was joined by the rest of the team. Looking around at the walls of what was evidently the living quarters of their unsub, it was clear that they had the right guy. The walls were adorned with maps just like the ones found in the back of the van and pictures of each of the victims as well as a few of some of the families on their potential targets list. The male members of the team sighed as they left, going to call crime scene techs now their work was done, leaving the female agents alone.

''Hey, you did it.'' JJ realised that the brunette agent had yet to speak. ''You okay?''

Emily could hear the concern lacing the blondes voice and quickly snapped out of her daze. ''Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just can't believe it's over, It was so quick.''

''I know, but look at all the people we saved tonight Em.''

''Yeah, come on, lets get out of here. Let the techs do their part.''

As the women left the shed and made their way to the waiting SUV's Emily caught Hotch's attention. ''Hey JJ, I'll catch you up okay? Just want to check something with Hotch.''

''Uh, sure, I'll wait in the car.''

Giving JJ a smile, Emily made her way over to her boss. ''We'll leave as soon as he gets here Prentiss. I've still got some paperwork to get done anyway so we wont be leaving until at least mid day anyway.''

''Thanks Hotch, I'll send him a text, let him know we're done here. He might be able to get down quicker.''

As both agents made their way to their respective vehicles, they hoped that their plan would work and the spark would be put back in their colleagues eyes.

''Everything okay?'' JJ enquired as Emily climbed into the drivers side of the vehicle.

''Yeah, just checking with Hotch I can catch up on some much needed beauty sleep. He said we'll stay the night and leave once he's finished some paperwork tomorrow,

so about midday.''

''I don't think you need that much beauty sleep'' JJ muttered under her breath, unfortunately for her Emily heard as reversed the car out of the drive.

''Thanks'' both women becoming slightly embarrassed.

They continued the drive back to the hotel in silence as they both thought of how to approach the elephant in the room.

The silence continued until they were in their hotel room. As Emily closed the door, JJ turned around and started to talk, only to be cut off once again by Emily's lips on hers in a passionate kiss.

''You have no idea what seeing you in kevlar does to me.'' She said as she pulled back.

Wanting nothing more than to continue to kiss the other woman, JJ reluctantly pulled back and took a step away from Emily.

''We need to talk, Em. We cant just... I can't just...''

Placing a quick kiss on the blonde's lips Emily smiled before taking her hands in her own.

''I know, lets talk.''

As they made their way to sit on the bed. JJ was suddenly lost for words. As she looked into the eyes of the other woman, she couldn't remember why she hadn't done this years ago. Realising that no words would be clear enough to tell the other woman how she was feeling, she shifted on the bed and, taking one of Emily's hands, rested her head on the other woman's shoulder. ''What are we?'' Voicing the first question that came to mind.

''What do you want to be? I mean, I like you. I really like you but, if you're not ready then I understand. I mean there's a lot to think about.'' ''Em...'' '' We'll have to consider work and then there's Henry, and Will and I don't want to put you in a position where you're uncomfortable...''

''Em...'' JJ interrupted Emily's rant laughing slightly. ''I like you too. And so does Henry, so you don't have to worry about that. Leave Will to me, he doesn't have a say in who I date any more than I do.''

''date? So, we're dating now?''

''Uh, I mean. Well yeah. If that's what you want.'' Suddenly becoming unsure of herself.

Emily grinned at the blonde's insecurity, leaning down she captured the other woman's lips in slow, sensual kiss. Breaking away slowly she replied ''I want.''

Just as the women were moving in for another kiss, they were once again stopped by the ringing of Emily's phone. ''I really hate your phone!''

Smiling slightly as she placed a kiss in JJ's nose, Emily stood up to retrieve her phone from her pocket.

''Prentiss *pause* Yeah? No, that's brilliant. Yeah, no if you're sure, yeah. I'll be there at the other side. What time? Yeah, thanks. Yeah bye.''

Smiling as her plan was coming together, Emily plugged her phone in and moved to join JJ who had moved to stand at the window. Wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist and resting her head on her shoulder, Emily smile when JJ leaned back into her touch.

''What are you thinking about?'' Kissing the side of JJ's neck.

''You, you're really private aren't you?''

Curious as to where this conversation was going, Emily turned JJ around in her arms and simply looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

''That's like the third phone call you've gotten since the plane landed.'' Seeing the conflicting emotions playing out in Emily's eyes, JJ wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist and buried her face in her chest, content to breath in the smell that was so uniquely Emily.

''You'll find out soon enough my love.''

Looking up and finding nothing but sincerity on her girlfriends? Face, JJ leaned up and connected their lips once again. She was a She was amazed that in such a short space of time, she had managed to become addicted to the other woman. This time it was JJ who deepened the kiss, inwardly smiling as she felt rather than heard a small moan escape the other woman's mouth. As air became an issue, Emily pulled back and looked into the baby blue eyes that she had fallen in love with and saw complete, unadulterated lust.

''Jayj, I...''

Before she could say anything else, JJ had silenced her by pressing her lips to Emily's in a passionate and lustful kiss. Moving and pushing the brunette agents onto the nearest bed and moving to straddle her hips. Looking down at the women below her, JJ said the first thing that came to mind. ''I love you'' Seeing the look on the other woman's face, JJ was sure she hadn't made a mistake in saying this. The way Emily pulled her in for another heated kiss proved her right. ''I love you too'' Emily was sure she hadn't smiled so big in all her life.

JJ sat up, resting her hands on Emily's chest for support as Emily's hands travelled up the length of her jean clad thighs, coming to rest on her hips.

''I want you Em, I have done for a long time.'' Leaning down the place a passionate kiss on her soon to be lovers lips. Quickly the kiss deepened, neither woman knowing or caring by whom. As the kiss intensified, Emily's hands began to absentmindedly roam around the blonde woman's waist coming to rest of her ass, which she squeezed. This sensation startled JJ and brought her back to the reality of the situation. She was about to have sex with her best friend. Her best friends who happened to be female. The young mother tried to push her reservations to the back of her mind as she moved to kiss the other woman's neck. This act prompted Emily to move her hands over JJ's ass coming to rest inside the pockets of her jeans. As a moan escaped Emily's mouth, JJ pulled back.

''Jayje?'' slightly out of breath, Emily confused voice filled the otherwise silent room. Looking at her friend above her, she watched as she chewed on her bottom lip looking down at her chest. ''Jennifer''

The use of her full name made JJ look up at the concerned face of her friend.

''Are we going to fast? Is this not what you want?'' Clearly sensing some hesitation from the blonde, Emily hoped to convey how she wouldn't be disappointed or annoyed if they stopped.

''What? No, I...I do, want this. It's just I um... I've never actually... y'know'''

Smiling up at the babbling blonde, it became apparent to Emily what had the younger woman so hesitant.

''Been with a woman?'' Taking pity on her friend, Emily slightly and ran her hands down the woman's arms to her hands. Seeing the woman give a shy nod before hiding her face in her hair, Emily quickly flipped them over so she was on top, grinning at the squeal of surprise that escaped JJ's mouth.

''Do you trust me?'' As JJ nodded, Emily searched the other woman's face, satisfied with what she found she leaned down to place a tender kiss on her lips. As she moved along to the other woman's body, the brunette agent placed gentle kisses along her jawline, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she allowed her hands to travel up the blonde's sides. ''Tell me to stop and I will'' As much as Emily really wanted this to happen, she was willing to wait till JJ was ready, this was going to be as special for Jennifer as Emily could make it. Not getting a response, Emily stopped and looked up at JJ. ''Jennifer?'' ''I like when you say my name.'' Pulling Emily into a kiss before she could respond, any qualms JJ had disappeared. Almost as if she could read the blonde's mind, Emily moved her hands to run her fingers across the other woman's stomach. As she moved upwards, the red shirt that JJ had on bunching up at her wrists, Emily could feel JJ's breathing quicken. Moving to place kisses along the toned abs in front of her, both women moaned at the new sensation.

''Em...'' JJ moaned pulling slightly on the other woman's arms, gaining her attention. ''Take it off. Now''

Taking the hint, Emily sat up on her knees and helped the younger woman out of her shirt. Throwing the shirt across the room, Emily took in the sight before her, if anyone would have told her that she would ever get Jennifer Jaraeu lying under her clad in a black lace bra she would have laughed in their face and referred them to a shrink.

''You are beautiful Jen''

Blushing slightly at the husky tone of Emily's voice, JJ reached out and pulled at the hem of Emily's shirt. Sitting up slightly, Emily removes her own shirt before being pulled back down for another kiss. ''You look even better than I imagined.''

Sucking on Jennifer's pulse point, Emily began to gently palm the other woman's breasts through her bra. Revelling in the sounds she was creating, before too long however, Emily needed to feel skin, she had to see what the other woman was keeping hidden. Gently moving her hands along the underwire of the bra, Emily silently asked JJ for permission, which she eagerly granted. As Emily leaned forward to remove the offending item, JJ raised her arms and quickly undid the brunette's bra. As Emily sat up, pulling Jennifer's bra with her, she was surprised when her own white lace undergarment fell loose. Giving Jennifer a knowing smile she quickly made work of removing the item before leaning down to suck on the blondes ear. ''Sneaky one aren't we Agent Jaraeu.'' Both woman grinned before moaning at the feeling of their breasts touching.

Feeling slightly nervous, Jennifer wasn't sure what to do with her hand, moving to allow them to travel up and down the taller agents back before settling them on her hips. Sensing inner battels of the other woman, Emily took one of JJ's hands and smiling at the confused look on her face, placed the hand on her left breast. Biting her lip to keep the moan in, she leaned down, pressing her forehead against JJ's, assuring her it was alright. As Jennifer's confidence grew, she began to move hand, gently massaging the other woman's breast. As Emily's breathing picked up, she moved to press kisses along the blonde's face, down her neck and across her clavicle. As she began to descend to her chest, she looked up and saw pure arousal in the blue eyes looking back at her. Smiling as she continued on her path, she let out a moan as she came to the other woman's breast. ''Em...'' The feeling making it's way through Jennifer was one that she had never experienced before. She was always the one to initiate sex in her previous relationships and so, it was rare for her to be on the receiving end of foreplay.

Enjoying the reactions she was receiving. Emily took the blonde's nipple in her mouth and sucked. Loving the feeling of the other woman in her mouth, she moved her hand to play with the other breast. At this movement, Jennifer moved her hand to push Emily's head further into her chest. As she moved her tongue along her nipple, Jennifer was sure she was going to explode.

''Em...'' She moaned, pushing her hips up against the older woman. ''Please Em!''

Seeing the flushed face of her new love, Emily kissed both breasts once more before moving off the blonde and kneeling at the foot of the bed between her legs.

Running her hands up Jennifer's legs she asked if she was sure, not wanting to push her into anything she wasn't sure she was ready for. Getting a disbelieving look in reply, Emily ran her hands up the length of her legs, coming to rest on the waistband. Making painstakingly slow work of the button and zipper, Emily pulled the jeans down marvelling in the sight of the woman in just her underwear.

Fuck

Kissing and sucking her way up Jennifer's leg, she paused when she got to her covered core. Arousal evident on the front of the woman's panties, Emily could feel her own arousal growing. Letting out a small groan, she hooked her fingers under the waistband and, with the help of the blonde, took the last remaining item of clothing off the woman.

As the cold air hit, Jennifer let out a moan that only served to spur Emily on more. As she moved her hands closer to their destination, she was adamant she was going to make this as special for Jennifer as she could. This would be all about Jennifer.

Breath catching slightly at the sight of the other woman's aroused state, Emily looked up at the blonde and could see the effect she was having. Jennifer's breathing was laboured, her chest rising and falling visibly. Her face was flushed and Emily could see the blush travelling south. Wanting to waste no more time, Emily moved her hand and swiped her finger along the woman's slit.

''Jesus Em!'' The feeling of Emily touching her in her most intimate place was nothing that Jennifer would have been able to imagine in her wildest dreams.

Removing her hand from Jennifer's core, Emily is amazed at how wet the other woman is. Unable to stop herself, Emily brings her hand to her mouth, licking it clean. Both woman moan at this action, Emily doesn't think she's tasted something so sweet in her life and Jennifer is unbelievably turned on.

Seeing the change in the other woman, Emily moves herself so she is lying with her face level with the Jennifer's glistening core and checking one last time for any hesitation, flattens her tongue against the bottom of her folds and licks her way up, sucking softly on her clit.

Jennifer is so taken aback by Emily's actions she can do nothing else but let out a string of moans and unintelligible words. Moving to place her hand on the back of Emily's head, Jennifer pushes her hips forward, grinding into the other woman's face. Emily smirks at the action, moving to tease the other woman's entrance with her fingers.

''Em, baby please. Don't tease baby please. I need you.'' It takes both women by surprise how much Jennifer want's this, how much she needs this. It doesn't take long for Emily to need it too. Pushing a finger into JJ, and releasing a moan at the tightness of the other woman.

Giving the woman a minute to adjust, the brunette began slowly thrusting into the woman, Emily added another finger as she nipped and sucked at the bundle of nerves. Jennifer meeting each thrust best she could in her state as she tugged at the brunette hair, urging her on. As Emily picked up speed, spreading JJ's legs just that little bit wider to get deeper, the blonde couldn't hold it in any longer.

''Em... don't stop Em I'm gonna, im gonna cum Em.''

Spreading her legs and lifting her hips, Jennifer was pulled into a kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on Emily. ''Cum for me, let go baby. Let me catch you.''

At that, Jennifer let go, muscles tightening before shaking her whole body as the most intense orgasm she has ever experienced took over her body. Slowly moving her fingers, allowing JJ to ride out her orgasm, Emily couldn't help think that watching the younger woman come undone at her touch was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

Gently pulling out, causing Jennifer to let out a whimper, Emily climbed up the bed and pulled the younger woman into a hug. Kissing her face softly, whilst she waited for her to come down from her high, Emily couldn't help but hope that it would be more than a one time deal. As she looked down at the woman, she saw her eyes flutter open. Placing a soft kiss on her lips she smiled when it was eagerly returned.

''Hey'' Softly stroking blonde locks from Jennifer's forehead.

''Hi, you are amazing.'' Smiling shyly, Jennifer couldn't think of anything else to say that would make this moment any more special.

''You're pretty amazing yourself Jen.'' Emily could no longer suppress the giant grin that was fighting to appear on her face as she looked down at he gorgeous woman she hoped to call her own.

''What time is it?'' Knowing that Emily would be up early to carry out what ever she had been planning, JJ wanted to make sure she got enough sleep. But she was also eager to return the pleasure that she was given.

''It's uh, almost midnight. Why?''

Grinning, Jennifer moved quickly to straddle Emily, grinding herself into the woman's pants covered crotch eliciting a moan.

''My turn''

 **So, there it is, chapter 4. and my first smut scene. Credit where it's due, those things are hard to write, i felt like i was intruding on a moment that my imagination was creating. Is that weird? I think that's weird.**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review, i value your opinions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ I would like to take the time to respond to a review i received regarding chapter 1. Razor's Edge- After going over the chapter again, i can see where you're coming from, i guess from a readers perspective one paragraph may seem a little confusing if you're not entirely following the story to begin with, however since i beta my own work i want to put that to other readers. So, be honest were the first few paragraphs of this fic confusing to follow? I'm not going to change it as i feel that as the story progresses, so will my writing and i like to be able to see that change, but for future chapters/stories?**

Waking up the next morning with a dull ache across her body. Emily tried to move to the bathroom but was stopped by a weight pressed across her stomach. Looking down she say Jennifer lying with her blonde hair splayed across her abdomen. Running her hand down the other woman's exposed back, Emily still couldn't believe the events of the previous night. She had spent years secretly in love with a woman that was not only a co worker but her best friend and now, she's wakened up naked after a night filled with mind blowing sex, with said best friend. It was almost too much for Emily's brain to handle. She couldn't help the doubts that were creeping into her mind. What if JJ just wanted comfort, what if she was just upset at Will moving on?

''I can hear you thinking''

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the other woman's voice as she sat up, pushing her blonde locks of hair out of her face. ''Morning.'' Seeing the teeth baring smile on Jennifer's face, Emily couldn't help but return it. ''Morning'' wincing slightly as she moved to lean against the headboard

''Are you okay?'' Becoming slightly concerned that she had hurt the older woman, Jennifer moved quickly to the top of the bed, taking Emily's face in her hands.

''I'm fine'' Seeing that the blonde wasn't convinced, she leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. ''Honestly, I'm fine. Last night was amazing, better than I've had in a long time.''

Smiling at the statement, JJ kissed Emily again before moving away. ''You should get up, you've got somewhere to be remember.''

Jumping out of bed as she remembered that, yes she did have a very important place to be. Emily rushed to the bathroom before stopping, turning around and pulling Jennifer into a kiss as she went to get her clothes together. ''I love you''

Smiling up a the other woman, Jennifer bit her bottom lip before replying without hesitation. ''I love you too.''

10 Minutes later, Emily emerges from the bathroom in a hotel robe. Standing in the doorway she observes her blonde beauty sitting, also in a robe, on the bed on her laptop. Making her way across the room, she sits at the end of the bed and takes one of Jennifer's feet in her hand, massaging gently. ''What you doing?''

Moaning softly at Emily's actions, JJ smiles. ''Checking my email. Not all of us have to wait till we're at the office to get work done.''

Leaning across and closing the computer, Emily takes it from JJ's reach and places it on the dresser. ''nuhu, no work. Hotch gave us the morning and we're going to use it.''

Pouting at the thought of wasting a morning, JJ grins. ''Don't you have something to do though? I cant very well sit about doing nothing when you're out exploring big ol' Texas now can I?''

''Nice try Jennifer.'' Looking at her watch and cursing at the length of time she had wasted, Emily rose from the bed and moved to the other side of the room, where her bag was to get dressed. ''I do have things to do actually, and I'm already running late. How about, you go for a shower, ill go do my thing and we meet up for a bite to eat before we have to go home? Lord knows I need it after last night.'' Emily winked as she took off her robe to put on her underwear, noticing the blush that developed on JJ's face as she ran her eyes up the length of her body. ''There's a nice restaurant some of the locals were telling me about not far from here, how about I treat you to brunch?'' Hoping the idea of free food would get the other woman moving.

''You're treat?'' Emily sniggered at how JJ's eyes continued to explore her body as she put on her jeans.

''Yes, my treat, but only if you move your ass and get ready.''

''Ow, you'd like it if I moved my ass wouldn't you?'' Getting up off the bed and moving towards Emily with a predatory look in her eyes, Emily couldn't help but moan at how incredibly turned on she was. Looking once again at the clock, she cursed. Kissing JJ softly, she turned her around and pushed her in the direction of the bathroom.

''Baby, I love you but I'm running really late and trust me when I say I cannot be late. So get you're pretty little butt in the shower and ill meet you in an hour okay?''

Pulling a shirt on over her head, Emily picked up her boots and put them on, ignoring the pouting blonde standing in the doorway.

''I got to go, ill see you in a bit okay?'' Suddenly wishing that she didn't have to go anywhere but knowing that she was about to make the blonde even happier.

Sighing slightly, Jennifer reached up and pulled the taller woman in for a kiss before reluctantly letting go. ''Okay, ill see you in a bit. And I want to know exactly what is so important that you have to leave instead of having hot shower sex with me.'' Surprised at the blondes new found confidence, Emily kissed her again before picking up her jacket and wallet and making her way out of the hotel room.

Half an hour later and Emily was pulling up at the airport. After parking her car and checking she had her ID, Emily made her way into the airport to wait.

It wasn't long before that Emily was being approached by a flight attendant, a small boy in tow.

''Emmy!''

Bending down and catching the small boy as he through himself at her, Emily stood, picking Henry up with her. ''Hey Little man, were you a good boy for you're daddy?''

As the youngster began to babble, Emily took her badge out of her pocket and handed it to the woman who had accompanied Henry off the plane.

Checking the badge against a form she held before handing Emily back her badge, the woman also handed her a package, seeing the questioning look on the woman's face the woman spoke.

''Detective Lamontagne requested this be delivered personally to you Agent Prentiss.''

As Emily took the package she looked at the boy in her arms who was resting his head against her shoulder and was playing with her necklace.

''Thank you.''

''Have a nice day'' And with that the woman disappeared into the sea of people.

''Come on buddy, wanna go see mommy?''

''Mommy! Yeah, I miss mommy.'' The youngsters eyes light up at the mention of his mother, eliciting a smile from the woman.

Kissing the boys head and picking up his bag that the flight attendant had left, she turned and made her way to the parking lot. ''She misses you too.''

After strapping Henry into the car best she could without a child seat, Emily climbed into the drivers seat and looked at the package.

''Do you know what this is Henry?''

''Nope, daddy just said that it was for you.'' Looking out the window at the passing people ''Ow, and that mommy wasn't allowed to see it before you.'' Smiling that he

had remembered all of his daddy's important message for his aunt.

''Really? That's strange, why would you're mommy not be allowed to see it?'' Placing the envelope on the passenger seat, Emily put the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot.

They had been driving for about 10 minutes before Henry spoke, startling Emily who had forgotten he was in the car. ''Emmy?''

Looking back at the boy through the rear view mirror, Emily smiled at the inquisitive yet serious face. ''Yeah buddy?''

''Why don't I get to stay with my mommy and my daddy?''

Slightly taken aback by the question, Emily shifted slightly in her seat and cleared her throat. ''Well...Henry, sometimes relationships between mommy's and daddy's just don't work out.'' Looking back at the boy she can see the confusion written across his face. ''Henry, what's brought this on? Has something happened?''

The boy simply huffed and shrugged his shoulders, for a child that would soon be starting school he was quite perceptive. ''When I'm with daddy I miss mommy and when I'm with mommy I miss daddy. What if mommy got hurt and I was with daddy? It takes forever to get back to mommy's house when I'm with daddy.

Who's gonna give her kisses to make her better if she's alone?'' Seeing the small boy getting upset, Emily pulled over and got out of the drivers seat, climbing into the back facing Henry.

''Henry look at me, Henry?'' Seeing tears in the boys eyes, Emily unclipped the seat belt and pulled the boy into her lap placing a kiss on his head. ''Henry, you know your mommy is very careful when she's at work don't you?''

''But what if she gets hurt and I'm not there?''

Questions started to fill Emily's mind as she cradled the crying boy. ''Henry, did something happen when you were with your dad? Was he hurt?''

Nodding his head, Henry buried his face deeper into her chest, mumbling. ''He came back from catching bad guys and I was with gramma, we were making cookies. He had a booboo on his face and his arm. He said the bad man did it and we couldn't play catch for a while.'' Wiping his nose with his sleeve, a thought came to Henry. Looking up at the woman holding him he sniffed, ''Emmy, do you love my mommy?''

''Of course I do, I love you too.'' Emily answered immediately without thought, wondering where this conversation was going.

''Will you look after her when I'm at daddy's? You can have my bedroom, I have lots of toys that you could play with and a light in case you ascared of the dark like me.''

The look of hope in the child's eyes had Emily agreeing to his request giving him a kiss on his head before putting him back in his seat and buckling him in.

''How about we go get you're mommy and I but you some pancakes?''

''Pancakes!'' All tears gone at the mention of pancakes, Emily chuckled as she climbed back into the drivers sear and pulled out onto the road again.

 **Henry's here. Will this make JJ happier? Will this be a good thing for their new found relationship? And what's with the envelope? Some of these questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

 **Isn't Henry just adorable though?**

 **As i mentioned previously, i am not American and so am not familiar with the laws and such with regards to lone child travellers, this prompted me to do some research and in the story i put Henry at the age just before school, what age would that be? If one of you lovely people could PM me that, it would be an incredible help. Anyway, i know that given Henry's age, he technically wouldn't be allowed to travel alone but, it's an AU so, yeah, i make the rules.**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review, no matter what you want to say.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, i realise its been a while since my last update, as anticipated, college has been really busy since we returned from Christmas break. I found some times in between writing the worlds worst assignments, to grace you lovely people with an update. I might even update twice, so keep reading.**

As she pulled up at the restaurant, she was surprised at the lack of government issued SUV. Checking her watch, she saw that she was on time, if anything she was a little late. Deciding not to worry until she had checked inside, Emily climbed out before making her way around the car to get Henry.

''Now remember Henry, mommy doesn't know you're here so I want you to stay hidden until I say so okay?''

''m'k Emmy, I still get pancakes?''

''Yeah champ, you can still get pancakes'' Laughing slightly at how the boy had the same reaction to breakfast food, hell food in general as his mother.

Taking his hand, they made their way towards the entrance, keeping Henry slightly behind Emily just in case his mother was inside.

Pushing the door open, Emily immediately saw JJ. The blonde woman was sitting at a table at the back of the restaurant with her head propped up on her hand looking down at her phone, no doubt checking her email. Smiling, Emily bent down so she was level with the young boy. ''Okay Henry, I can see your mommy, remember you're a surprise so stay behind me okay?'' Getting a smile and an eager nod in return Emily takes Henry's hand and makes her way to the blonde mother.

''Hey Jen''

''Hey'' Standing up to give Emily a hug, Jennifer wrapped her arms around the woman she had seen just over an hour ago, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Emily. ''I missed you.''

''Missed me? I saw you like an hour ago.''

''Yeah, well. Sue me. I missed you. Where did you go anyway?'' Despite telling herself she would wait for Emily to tell her, curiosity was getting the better of her and she couldn't wait any longer.

Moving her hand to the other woman's cheek, Emily smiled at Jennifer's impatience that she found so endearing. '' I went to get you something.''

''Me? What on earth did you get me?''

''Close your eyes'' ''Em...'' ''Just trust me, close your eyes, you'll love it'' ''Fine, but if you do anything weird...'' Laughing, Emily kissed Jennifer's forehead and moved her to stand a little further back than she was.

Satisfied that Jennifer's eyes were closed and she wasn't going to fall over when Henry inevitably tackled her into a hug, Emily pulled Henry out from behind the partial wall that secluded the booths. Placing a finger on her lips to keep him quiet, Emily put Henry in front of his mother and took a step back. ''Okay, you can open your eyes now.''

''Emily... Henry!''

''Mommy!''

Both blondes reached for each other at the same time and Henry was soon engulfed in a hug from his mother.

''Henry, I missed you so much. What on earth are you doing here? Where's daddy?''

''I came to see you. Emmy phoned daddy and he said I was coming to live with you for a while. He let me fly on a aeroplane all by myself cos he said I was a big boy and I met Jane, she was nice, she gave me a cookie and helped me when the plane hurted my ears. And then I got off and Emmy was there and then she said I was a surprise and I haded to be quiet and then I get pancakes. I get pancakes now?'' He said in one breath that had both women struggling to keep up.

Jennifer just laughed as she put Henry down and pulled Emily into another hug. '. ''If I didn't love you before I definitely do now.'' She whispered into the woman's ear. Placing a quick kiss on Emily's cheek, Jennifer slid into the booth next to her son, peppering his face in kisses.

''Mommy! Emmy help''

Laughing at the interactions between mother and son Emily just shook her head, motioning for a passing waitress. ''Sorry champ, you're on your own with that.''

''Hi, you guys ready to order'' the waitress asked, smiling at Henry.

''Pancakes!'' Henry simply replied

''Pancakes for the little guy?'' checking for permission as she wrote down his order. ''And what about you guys?''

''I'll have the salmon and eggs.'' Emily replied placing her menu down.

''And ill have the bacon.''

''No problem, can I get you guys any drinks?''

''2 coffees and a chocolate milkshake.'' Jennifer replied, glancing at her son.

''Ill bring those right over.''

''Pancakes and a chocolate milkshake? Someone's a lucky boy.'' Smiling at grin Henry gave his mother at the mention of the milkshake.

''I'm going to spoil him every chance I get, remind me to phone Will and see when he wants him back.'' JJ said, the reluctance to return Henry to his father was clear from her voice.

Every since the split, things between Jennifer and Will were awkward, with Jennifer's work hours it was difficult for her to get time to see Henry and Will was spending much more time with his son that Jennifer. Not that JJ thought that she should see Henry any more that Will but with the way her last few months at work had been, Will was getting more reluctant to let Henry fly to Virginia, meaning he was beginning to see New Orleans as his home. Much to Emily's disgruntlement, Henry was beginning to pick up bits of an accent.

''Henry, did daddy say when you were going home?''

Shaking his head, he gave Emily a strange look before spotting the waitress with his milkshake.

''Here you go, I got the little guy some crayons and a colouring book too.'' Handing the youngster the cup of crayons and the book.

''Thanks, Henry, what do you say?''

''Thank you.'' Henry didn't even lift his head from the picture he had already begun to colour, making the three women laugh.

As the waitress made her leave, Jennifer turned to look at Emily, unable to keep the smile from her face.

''What? Do I have something on my face?'' frowning slightly at the look she wad receiving.

Laughing, Jennifer shook her head and reached across the table to hold Emily's hand, not caring in that moment who saw. ''No, You're just... God Em, how on earth did you get Will to agree to let me see Henry? And whilst we're on a case? Did you threaten him?'' Suddenly a little worried that her ex-boyfriend was less than agreeable with the decision.

''Jen, do you really think I would do that?'' Feigning hurt at the suggestion that she would do such a thing.

Simply raising an eyebrow at the brunette, both women laughed. ''Okay, well maybe I would, what can I say, I never liked the guy. But no, seriously Jen I would never do anything that might mean you spend less time with your son. I just told him how much you missed Henry and he agreed. He said he was actually going to ask if you wanted to have him for a while. He's got somethings to do and he thought that the little guy could use some time with his mommy.''

Before Jennifer could respond, the food arrived and she was tasked with keeping Henry as clean as the youngster could be whilst eating his pancakes. Emily just sat back and observed the shine reappearing in the young woman's eyes.

 **So, there we go, finally an update. Im kind of losing my muse with this story, ive got so many different ideas in my head, none of which i feel will fit with this so bare with me and i'll update soon, maybe even today.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/ Sorry, i know i said i would update like days ago but life got in the way, my brother is moving out and college just got really complicated and hard but no matter, im here now. Here is the next part of the story.**

Almost an hour later and the women and Henry were pulling up outside the hotel.

''Em, how am I going to get him back to Virginia? I can't very well take him onto the jet with me can I? Strauss would have a field day with that.'' Suddenly aware that she had no means to get her son home, the blonde was beginning to see flaws in Emily's plan.

''Actually you can, I cleared it with Hotch before I called Will. He said what Strauss doesn't know cant hurt her, or us for that matter and I doubt anyone will go running to her when we land. So will you stop worrying, I've got everything covered.'' Kissing Jennifer's cheek before exiting the car and taking Henry out, Emily waited at the doors of the hotel for her love.

The elevator ride up to the room was filled with Henry telling the women all about his adventures in New Orleans with his daddy. As the rest of the team were either at the station helping Hotch or out enjoying the Texan heat, they weren't too bothered about hiding the young boy. Walking down the corridor with Henry holding her hand Emily couldn't help but wish for a family of her own in the future, hopefully even with the blonde.

As the hotel room door opened, Henry took off on a run and jumped, landing face first on the bed causing all three of them to laugh. It was then the Emily noticed that Jennifer must have cleaned up before she left. Sure there were signs that the hotel maid had been in, the beds had been changed and she could see clean towels hanging in the bathroom but she could also see that her belongings had been neatly packed away in her bag, which was sitting next to the closet next to Jennifer's.

''You cleaned up?''

Blushing slightly, Jennifer nodded. ''Well you did leave me for an hour, I had to do something to fill my time and even after I showered and got dressed I still had time so I thought I would make the whole check out experience as quick as possible so I could get my new girlfriend home.'' Making her way over to her son, Jennifer turned to face Emily who was standing staring at where she stood moments ago.

''Em?''

''Girlfriend, you um, you just called me you're girlfriend.'' Shocked at the way the blonde had just throw the statement out.

''Shit, no um... yeah. Yeah, yes. Girlfriend. Em I want you to be my girlfriend, I was going to talk to you at breakfast but well...''

Before Jennifer could say anymore, Emily silenced her with a kiss, completely forgetting they were not alone until they heard a thump as Henry fell off the bed. Breaking away, both women looked at each other before making their way to the other side of the bed to check on Henry.

''Henry! Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? How on earth did you fall?'' Picking up her son and checking for any visible injuries, Jennifer chastised herself for being so careless around her son.

''I'm fine mommy'' Giggling at his mother's panic, Henry looked at Emily with a serious face. '' You kissed mommy.''

Looking to JJ with wide eyes, Emily sat down next to her girlfriend, smiling when she took her hand. ''Yeah buddy, I did.''

''Why?''

Seeing that Emily was struggling with explaining the situation to her son, Jennifer decided to take the lead. ''Henry, do you remember what I told you when daddy moved back to New Orleans?'' Seeing the puzzled look on his face, she continued. ''Remember, I told you that sometimes people who love each other can fall out of love?''

''Like when David broke my truck and I made me cry so we falled out?''

''Well, sort of. When me and daddy were living together, we weren't happy so we decided that daddy should go back to live in his old house. But remember that doesn't mean that we don't love you.''

''I know you love me mommy. But why did Emmy kiss you?'''

''Because, well Henry because I love Emily, and uh, she loves me.''

Squeezing Jennifer's hand in silent support. The two women watched as the young boy processed this new information.

''You love my mommy?'' Looking directly at Emily and noticing how she was holding his mother's hand like his father used to.

''I do, very much.'' Doing her best to take Henry's little interrogation seriously as it was evident that he was trying to protect his mother.

'' You make her happy, like daddy use to?''

''I'll do my very best Henry, I promise.''

'' You won't make her sad? Daddy used to make her sad, I could hear her cry. You won't do that, right Emmy?'' No longer looking at Emily as he focused instead on his mother's ring knowing that he wasn't suppose to know of the troubles in his parents relationship.

''I promise Henry, I won't hurt you're mommy okay? I love her very much.'' Taking note of the new information on the problems of her new girlfriends previous relationship.

Nodding his head, satisfied with Emily's response. Henry climbed off his mother's lap and onto Emily's throwing his arms around her neck and kissing her cheek. ''I love you Emmy. Mommy, can I watch tv?''

Shocked at the way her son just accepted Emily, Jennifer just handed the youngster the remote and placed him in the middle of the bed before turning to look at an equally shocked Emily.

''So...''

''So... I guess there's no going back now.'' Chuckling slightly, Emily took hold of Jennifer's hand, stroking them softly with her thumbs, '' I wouldn't want to anyway.''

 **So, Henry knows. How bad exactly was JJ's relationship with Will? and will the rest of the team find out?**

 **Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been a while since i updated. Life got really stressful and college took over. I'm finding it harder and harder to come up with ideas for this so thank you for sticking with me.**

After a morning filled with relaxation and cartoons, the women collected their things and made their way to the airstrip. They hadnt told the rest of the team about Henry's arrival and so wanted to surprise the men. Getting to the airstrip before the rest of the team was easy, with Rossi and Hotch just finishing up with the locals, and Morgan having dragged Reid off to do some ''exploring'' Emily and Jennifer weren't too worried about being seen together.

As Emily pulled up at the airstrip and Henry saw the jet he would be travelling in, the women couldn't help but smile at the wondrous look on the youngsters face. Turning to face her son, Jennifer tried to put on as serious a look as she could. ''Now, Henry remember what we talked about, Uncle Hotch was nice enough to let you come home with us on this special plane so you have to be very good and do as you're told okay?''

''m'kay mommy. Can I sit with Emmy?'' Not taking his eyes off the plane as he fiddled with his seat belt.

''I guess, but remember you have to keep me and Emily a secret.'' The young mother was starting to worry that maybe letting her son in on something so new as her relationship with Emily was a mistake, there were still so many things that could go wrong and they were yet to talk to Hotch.

Nodding his head, Henry began to get restless and wanted to get out if the car and onto the plane as soon as he could. He was really excited as he had never been on a jet before, he had only been on planes with his daddy and he always told him to go to sleep. ''Can we go now?''

Realising that Henry would probably fall asleep anyway, the blonde agent nodded and got out of the car, making her way round to get her son out.

Having already gotten the luggage out of the trunk of the car, Emily shouldered both her own and Jennifer's bags, letting the excited child carry his own. Taking one of the boy's hands, the trio made their way up the steps to the jet.

They weren't alone as long as the couple would have hoped however. In the time it took the women to calm the excited boy down and strap him into his seat, they had been joined by both Hotch and Rossi. Having already agreed to allow the youngster on the jet, Hotch wasn't surprised to see Henry, giving the child a high five before taking his seat, he nodded in acknowledgement at the two women, taking out some case files to work on during the flight. Rossi, on the other hand was surprised to see the young boy. It had been a while since any of the team had seen Henry. Seeing the women making coffee in the kitchen area, Rossi decided to take a seat next to the boy and say hello.

Watching her son interact with Rossi, Jennifer couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Seeing the change in the woman's demeanour, Emily subtly grazed her hand against the blonde's. Turning to face the brunette, Jennifer's smile got even bigger.

''I don't think I thanked you.''

''You don't have to thank me Jay, I care about you. I wanted to see you happy again, I miss that spark that's always there. Henry brings that back.'' Blushing slightly at how open she was becoming around the blonde, Emily turned to finish making the pair coffee and finding Henry something to suck on for take off.

''I do though, You're right, I was miserable. I'm sure everyone could see that but you changed that. So thank you, you really are amazing.'' Knowing that they weren't alone, Jennifer gave Emily's arm a squeeze instead of the kiss she really wanted to give and made her way back over to her son.

As she finished making the coffee, Emily tried to straighten her face. It wasn't often she received compliments, especially not from anyone as beautiful as JJ.

By the time Emily made her way back to the mother and son, Rossi had left to sit with Hotch and looking out of the window, the dark haired agent could see the remaining two team mates making their way towards the jet.

''Hey, Henry, look who's coming.'' Pointing out the window at.

''Morgan! Spence!'' Henry exclaimed, sitting up on his knees to get a better look at his 'uncles' who he hadn't seen in so long.

Emily smiled at the look of sheer happiness on the boys face as she took her seat next to him.

As Morgan and Reid boarded the jet, Henry was climbing over Emily, eager to see his godfather and uncle.

''Hey little man, what are you doing here?'' Morgan asked as he set eyes on the boy.

''I wents on a plane all by myself and E'mly was there when I gots off and we supised mommy.'' The boy was just as excited to retell the story of his adventure as he was to continue Iit, prompting a smile to appear on the faces of every adult on board the jet.

Seeing the look on his blonde friends face, Morgan smiled at the boy and ruffling the hair on his head, made his way to his seat. Sitting up, Henry's face lit up when he saw his godfather making his way over. Sensing that it would be a while before everyone was ready, Emily got up from her seat, allowing Reid to sit next to Henry and made her way to the toilet. From her seat across from her son, Jennifer saw the play of emotions run across her new lovers face, curious as to the cause of the sudden change, she got up and followed.

''Em?'' Knocking lightly on the door of the toilet so as to not gain the attention of the others.

Wiping small tears that escaped, Emily forced a smile on her face and opened the door to the tiny stall coming face to face with the concerned blonde.

''Hey, what's up?''

Seeing right through the smile and seeing the sadness in the brunettes eyes, Jennifer pushed Emily back into the toilet, stepping in herself and closing the door.

''Em?'' Getting concerned by the other woman's silence, Jennifer placed her finger under Emily's chin, moving her head to look at her. ''What's wrong?''

''Nothing, I'm fine, really I don't know what happened.''

''Em, something's going on, you were fine, you're obviously not now.''

It didn't take a profiler to know that Jennifer was stubborn and wouldn't let it go, sighing, the older woman looked into the eyes of the woman she had fallen so hard for and say nothing but love and trust.

''Later, Please. I promise I'll tell you, just lets get home first.''

Trusting that she would in fact be told the reason for the abrupt mood change, Jennifer smiled, kissing Emily before turning and making her way back to her seat for take off.

 **A short upload, i know but i am in the process of writing the next chapter, as soon as i finish all these essays lecturers insist on giving me.**

 **What's wrong with Emily? Will she tell JJ the truth?**

 **Seriously, i'm having trouble coming up with ideas for that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, i know that it's been a while again. Sorry, i'm a terrible person but i've been swamped with exams and overdue course work that i should really be finishing now but it almost 1AM here and that's just not going to happen. Here's a couple of chapters because i had them done, good news for you is that i finish college next week so will be able to, hopefully, update more regularly.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me, oddly, i seem to have picked up more followers this week despite not updating, not sure what that's about but thanks for the support. Enjoy**

The flight itself was uneventful, despite being excited to ride in the jet, Henry soon fell asleep half lying on Emily. Once the plane landed, the two women began the difficult task of carrying not just their own belongings but Henry's too, as well as the sleeping boy himself. He had become attached to Emily almost as soon as she sat down for take off, not letting anyone but her lift him. This left his mother with the task of carrying the luggage.

''Hey JJ, Let me help.'' Noticing that the blonde woman was having trouble with all the bags, Morgan took both women's go bags and following Jennifer to her car.

''Thanks Derek.''

''No problem blondie, you have a good weekend.'' Turning on his heels to catch up with Reid.

After closing the trunk of her car, Jennifer, made her way to the passenger door. Peeking in the window, she gushed at the sight before her. There, in the backseat of her car was Henry sitting in Emily's lap, both of them having apparently fallen asleep. Taking out her phone, she snapped a picture of the pair before texting Hotch, asking if it would be okay for Emily and her to turn in their reports on Monday. Getting the okay, Jennifer quietly climbed into the driver seat, putting the car into drive and making her way home.

Not long into the drive home, Emily began to awaken.

''Jen?'' clearing her throat slightly to get ride of the sound of sleep and moving the still sleeping child slightly into a more comfortable position. Emily sat up slightly, looking out of the window at the passing world.

''Hey there sleepy head, good nap?'' Watching the way the other woman was around her son, Jennifer couldn't help but feel her heart flutter as Emily checked Henry was safe and asleep.

''Uh, Yeah, sorry. We were waiting and I guess I fell asleep. Where are we going? This isnt the way to Quantico.''

''Hotch gave us a few days off, we don't have to hand in our reports until Monday.''

''Ow, okay, so where are we going''

''Home, I mean to my house that is, I can take you to your apartment if you want.''

''No, it's fine, it's all the way on the other side of town. I'll just get a cab or something from yours.''

''Sure, or you could, you know stay over. If you want I mean, you don't have to. Y'know what, doesn't matter, never mind.'' Becoming flustered and embarrassed, the blonde agent sighed before looking in the rear view mirror and finding the other woman smiling at her.

''What? Why are you smiling like that?''

Chuckling at the embarrassment clearly visible on Jennifer's face, Emily shook her head. ''Nothing, I would love to stay over. You're much better company than Sergio.''

Smiling back at Emily, Jennifer turned her attention back to the road, taking the exit to her neighbourhood.

''He really likes you'' Catching the other agents eyes in the mirror before turning back to the road, Jennifer could feel a slight blush rising on her face simply at the way she was being looked at,

''He's a really great kid, you did good Jen'' Not missing the change of colour in her face.

''I didn't do much, he's seen more of Will than me, I'm beginning to wonder when he'll just keep Henry for good, I'll be lucky if I see him at Christmas, maybe the odd birthday then graduation.''

''Hey, don't think like that, Henry loves you and Will knows how important it is that he see's as much of you as he can. He won't take him away from you, not if I can help it.''

Pulling up to her house, Jennifer put the car in park and turned around in her seat to look at the two in the back seat.

''Thanks Em, you really are amazing.''

''In your eyes only Jen, come on. Lets get this little guy inside.'' Unclipping her seatbelt before Henry's and carefully lifting him up and out of the car, Emily followed Jennifer up the driveway to the front door.

''Just lay him down on the couch for now, he'll wake soon and probably be hungry anyway. I'll get the bags from the car.''

''Sure, coffee?'' Sensing that they were going to be having that talk sooner rather than later and knowing that once they did, either of them would be sleeping until it was over.

Making her way back to her house, bags in hand, Jennifer wondered how she would be able to approach the conversation with Emily. She knew that whatever was going on with her new lover it was a sensitive topic and would need to be handled with care.

As she approached the kitchen where she was sure Emily was, the blonde agent dropped the bags at the bottom of the stairs and took a deep breath. ''Thanks for taking Henry, I have a feeling he won't be doing much sleeping when he's here.''

''It's no problem, you know I love the little guy.''

''And he loves you too. So, you ready to tell me what happened back there?'' Walking up to the breakfast bar and sitting down.

''I guess, I mean I'll have to tell you eventually so why not now right?''

''Em, honey you don't have to tell me anything. I just want you to know that I'm here if you want to get anything off your chest.''

''I know, I want you to know. '' Moving from where she was standing and making her way to sit in front of the other woman, Emily took Jennifer's hand both giving out the sense that she wanted to talk and taking strength and comfort knowing she wouldn't leave. ''So, I guess you know the jist of my childhood?'' Receiving a nod, she continued. '' Well, um when I was in Italy, I got in with the wrong crowd. Nothing I ever did was up to mother's standards but I really started to rebel and go against everything and everyone.'' Taking a deep breath and making eye contact with Jennifer, Emily saw nothing but love and trust, knowing that she was making the right choice in opening up. '' So, one night, after an argument with mother about my grades, I had gotten an A- on an assignment and as usual that wasn't allowed, I snuck out and went to a party. I drank a lot that night, like a lot a lot. More than I would even usually consider and well, I...um, well, I got pregnant. I didn't tell anyone, for almost three months I was in complete denial, and on the odd occasion where I thought about it, I just wished for it to go away, things were already bad, this would have been just what I didn't need if I wanted to ever be able to look at my mother ever again. So, Um after a few months, I got sick, like really sick and was taken to hospital where they had to perform surgery and remove the baby.'' Pausing to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall, Emily gave Jennifer a small smile before deciding to wrap up her story. '' The surgery had complications and I can't have kids, unless I use a surrogate. I guess, with emotions still running from the case and seeing how much Henry's grown it

hit me that I'm never going to have that y'know, I'm never going to get a mini me running around, having all it's uncles and aunt dotting on them. Sometimes it just hits me and well, yeah.''

Standing and wrapping the other woman in her arms, Jennifer was struggling to keep herself together for the sake of Emily. ''Ow honey I'm so sorry. ''

Burying her head in Jennifer's chest and breathing deeply, Emily composed herself before clearing her throat and sitting up. ''It's okay, it doesn't usually bother me, I've always been focused on work. I'm just being stupid, You've got Henry, it should be a happy day. I'm going to go for some take out, want anything in particular?'' Getting up and making her way to the door, Emily needed to get out for a while, she couldn't break down in front of Jennifer, not when Henry was here, not ever, It was a side of her that she was not in the right frame of mind to share.

Knowing the older agent as well as she did, Jennifer knew that she just needed time. Shaking her head and taking the Emily's hand in her own, she replied ''Whatever you want, I'm going to bath Henry, take as much time as you need. I'll be right here when you get back.'' With that, the blonde woman placed a kiss on Emily's cheek and went to wake up the sleeping child for a bath.

Sighing slightly, Emily made her way out to the car, hoping she hadn't ruined the best thing to happen to her in a long time.

Almost half an hour later, Emily was pulling up in Jennifer's driveway having bought Henry's favourite, pizza. Entering the house and locking the door behind her, the brunette was greeted by silence. Placing the food in the kitchen, she began making her way up the stairs in search of the two blondes.

As she approached Henry's bedroom, she couldn't hear anything. Pushing the door open, she couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her. Lying, huddled together, clearly exhausted from both the long day and the eventful bath time, were the two people who had managed to capture the agents heart. Picking the blanket up off the floor and covering the sleeping beings, Emily placed a kiss on both heads and turned off the lamp.

After making her way quietly down the stairs, Emily picked up both go bags to do the laundry seeing as she would be spending at least one, maybe more nights at the blondes, she might as well have clean clothes. Making her way into the laundry room and opening her bag, she saw the envelope from Will. Placing it to the side, the dark haired agent finished putting the laundry in the washer before taking the package and going into the kitchen.

As she sat down to read the file she became aware that she was no longer alone in the room. Turning around in her chair, she couldn't help but smile at Henry as he softly padded into the kitchen, hair still slightly damp from his earlier bath, rubbing his eyes. Standing and moving towards the youngster, Emily bent down to his level and picked him up in her arms, returning to her seat at the table.

''Hey champ, did you have a good nap with mommy?''

Nodding his head and moving to cuddle into the woman, Henry yawned ''Emmy, hun'gy''

''Hungry? Right, yeah'' It was now that Emily realised that not only had it been hours since Henry had eaten but as Jennifer was still napping, it was left to her to feed him. Seeing that it wasn't too late

and that due to his nap it would be a while before he actually went to sleep again, she decided that she might as well have some of the pizza she bought not go to waste.

''Fancy joining me for some pizza buddy? You can pick a movie whilst we wait for mommy to wake up.''

''Pizza?''

''Yeah pizza. Why don't you go pick a movie and I'll get us some yeah?''

With that, Henry jumped off Emily's lap, the rememants of sleep having disappeared and ran into the living room. Chuckling slightly at the young boy Emily took the pizza, placing a few slices on a plate and putting it in the microwave.

Putting the pizza onto a cooler plate for Henry, she took both plates and went to join the boy. Finding him sitting in a pool of his favourite movies, clearly in the middle of what looked to be a very important decision. Watching the concentration play out on the boys face, Emily stayed in the doorway and let him make his choice. It didn't take long before he made his final choice and as he placed the chosen film on the table to clear the others away, Emily entered the room.

''Hey champ, make a decision?''

''Uhuh, Spid'man'' Grinning as he picked up the dvd and waved it in the air, it was clear that this one one of, if not his number one favourite movie, as of that minute.

''Spiderman! That's my favourite!'' Unable to not return the boys enthusiasm, Emily put the pizza down on the table and picked Henry up, taking the movie from him before playfully dropping him down on the couch. Putting the movie in the dvd player and joining him, Emily's heart skipped a beat when, instead of sitting by himself, Henry climbed up on to Emily's lap and settled. Passing him his pizza and allowing him to get comfortable, Emily smiled slightly as the as the film started.


	10. Chapter 10

The film was drawing to a close when Jennifer made her way into the room, it was instantly clear to Emily how much she had needed that nap.

''Hey, feeling better?''

Placing a kiss on Henry's head as she opened her arms and let him crawl from Emily's lap to her own, Jennifer sat down at the opposite end of the couch from the dark haired agent. ''Yeah, sorry, I didn't even realise I was tired until I was asleep.''

''It's fine, I'm glad you slept. We've already eaten but there's pizza in the kitchen if you're hungry.'' standing and picking up the now empty plates.

Pulling Henry closer and placing a soft kiss on his head, Jennifer merely shook her head. ''I'm fine thanks, I just want to sit with you guys. ''

''Okay, want some coffee then?''

'' Yeah, that'd be great.''

Placing a kiss on the blonde woman's head as she passed, Emily made her way into the kitchen to dispose of the plates and get some coffee. As she made her way to the coffee maker that was so precious to the blonde mother, Emily saw the envelope lying right where she had left it, on the table. Sitting down and deciding to at least have a glance at the contents before she gets preoccupied again, Emily opened the envelope.

Emily,

First off I want to thank you for caring so much for JJ that you would do such a great thing as bringing her Henry. I know that the separation has been hard on them both and I had no intention of having Henry spend so little time with his mother, despite how we feel about each other and regardless of what happened in the past, a child deserves both parents. That is something that we could at least agree on.

I don't know what exactly it is that you've been told about the reasons for the separation and I respect that JJ might want some privacy so, I'm just going to say that what happened between us does not mean that I didn't love JJ, I just wasn't in love with her. That might sound terrible from your end however, it was clear to me that she wasn't in love with me either. It wasn't a good life for anyone, especially Henry. Even as a baby, he was very perceptive to his surroundings and that was just not something I wanted my son to grow up in. I want him to grow up in a family where the core of that is love and compassion. I know you can help in making sure that that is what is achieved for my son.

Now for the hard bit. I'm dying Emily, cancer they said. Started in the stomach, now it's spread. I don't have long left and I need to get my affairs in order. I thought I would start here. It's clear to me that the other significant other in JJ's life is you Emily Prentiss. At first I has a difficult time accepting this but now, after hearing Henry talk about his aunt Emmy and seeing the lengths you would go to make her happy, well who am I to stand in the way of love? With this letter are some legal papers. I want Henry to be your son when I pass. I know this may come as a shock but I need to know that both Henry and JJ will be taken care of and who better to do that. I've already signed so once they're filed on your end, we just wait. I don't know how long I have so I'll thank you now.

Thank you Emily, for taking care of everything that I've ever loved

Will

 **I know this chapter is a lot shorter than anything i've ever posted but i felt that, for as long as i've dragged out the package, the letter deserved a chapter of it's own. I'm hoping that this will hopefully become a storyline on it's own, if my muse allows. Like i said, hopefully as soon as im done with college, this story will be flowing.**

 **I was also toying with the idea of some one shots? Any preferences? feel free to send me requests and i'll do my best.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, that's me. Finished my first year of college on Wednesday and i managed to pass. How that happened i have no idea but that's good news for you guys because it means that i can devote my Summer vacation to this, you can thank my recurring mental health issues as well as my friends going away to Amsterdam without me. Anyway, it's approaching 2AM in Scotland and i've realised that this is the time when i write best, who knew? Enjoy this chapter and i'll hopefully have more up soon.**

Jumping slightly as the coffee maker beeped that it was ready, Emily wiped a tear from her eye and rose from her seat to make coffee. Picking the envelope and contents up as she made her way back to the blonde, Emily cleared her throat and put a smile on her face.

Standing in the doorway and looking in on the two blondes on the sofa, Emily felt her heart swell with love. Everything she had dreamed of since she was a little girl was sitting right there. She couldn't believe how lucky she had become in the last few days and she prayed to every god she could think of that she wouldn't ruin it.

Making her way to place the coffee mugs down on the table, Emily noticed that the film had changed, still one of Henry's favourites, this time Cars. Seeing Emily making her way towards him, Henry shuffled off the couch and made himself comfortable on the floor in front of the tv. Deciding that the youngster would be fine on his own for a few minutes, the dark haired woman reached out and took the blonde's hand. Pulling her up from her seat, she pulled the confused blonde with her back into the kitchen and shut the door, enough that they had the privacy that the issue required but allowed them to still see Henry.

''Em?'' At first Jennifer thought she was being taken away for an impromptu make out session however seeing the tension in Emily's shoulders she knew there was something more serious.

Turning from the door to face the blonde, Emily motioned for Jennifer to sit down before sitting next to her, package still secure in her hand.

''Sweetie, what's wrong?'' It was becoming obvious to Jennifer that the other woman was in some emotional pain, she could see that she had been crying and the way she was holding the envelope, Jennifer was sure it had something to do with that.

Taking a deep breath and looking at the woman she was falling deeper in love with Emily knew she had to do it, she had to tell her, it was the father of her child after all. ''Um, it's...it's Will Jen.''

''Will? What about him?''

In lew of a reply, Emily gave the other woman the package with a shaky hand and let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding.

''Um, okay?'' confusion was written all over the blonde's face as she opened the envelope.

Silence filled the room whilst Jennifer read the note from Will.

Coming to the end of the note, Jennifer rose from her seat and began pacing the small room. There were a million things running around her mind.

''Why...What...Why didn't he say something? I could have...i could have'' By now, the mother was unable to control her emotions and tears were falling down her face faster than she was able to think. Her breathing was becoming difficult as she thought of how she was going to have to tell Henry he was going to lose his father, his mentor in life, his best friend.

''Jen, there's nothing you can do. He's telling us now so he has peace of mind.''

''How long?''

''Sorry?''

''How long have you had this?''

''I got it when i picked Henry up, but I've only just read it'' Emily could see that her lover was getting very emotional and wasn't going to take anything to heart, no matter how much she wanted to.

''That was hours ago, I need to call Will.'' She knew she shouldn't be taking it out on Emily but JJ was too upset to think logically about anything. ''Could you watch Henry please? I need some air?'' Not waiting for a response, the blonde mother left, picking up her keys and jacket before exiting the house.

''Sure, I guess'' Whispering into the now empty room, Emily moved to pick up the package and took out the forms that would make Henry her son. With shaking hands, she opened the documents and sure enough, all that was missing was her signature and initials. She wasn't sure how long she sat staring at the papers before her phone alerted her to a text from JJ.

Sorry I ran off, I'll be home soon. Could you out Henry to bed? I'd like him to be asleep when I get back. Xx

Take your time, just come home when you're ready, I understand. He'll be asleep before you're home. xx

Hitting send and looking into the lounge, where the youngster sat, Emily couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Putting the papers down again, the brunette stood up and made her way into the living room.

''Hey champ, it's getting late now. How about we head up to bed and show mommy what a big boy we are?''

''Where mommy go?''

Emily silently cursed the perceptiveness of the boy. ''She's just popped out to tire herself out before bedtime. She'll be back soon.''

''But who'll read my bedtime story?''

Picking the boy up causing a giggle to carried him out of the lounge and made her way up to hid room. ''Well, I guess that'll just have to be

my job tonight.''

''Really?'' the joy at having this time with Emily was clear in the boy's voice.

''Sure buddy, why don't you go pick a book whilst I get you some clean pyjamas.'' Setting the boy down Emily made her way into his room and over to his drawers pulling out the red Spiderman pyjamas Garcia bought him.

''Emmy, I picked a story.''

Making her way across the room, Emily found Henry sitting in a pile of almost every book he owned. Suppressing a laugh, Emily handed him his pyjamas.

''Here, you put these on whilst I clean up your mess huh? Don't want mommy to come home and see this would we?'' The only response as the boy changed into his nightwear was a grin, one that he had perfectly inherited from his mother. Tucking him into bed and sitting on the floor next to him, Emily began the story.

Meanwhile, JJ found herself sat alone in her car parked a few blocks down from her house. She knew she shouldn't have run off like that. It wasn't Emily's fault Will hadn't said anything, in fact as soon as Emily had found out she had told the blonde, for that at least, JJ was thankful. She couldn't have another relationship that had lies and secrets to it's very core. Relationship. Is that what she was having with Emily? Sure it had only been a few days but she was feeling closer to the brunette woman than she had to any previous partner she had ever had, she was happier when she finally acknowledged her feelings towards Emily and was ecstatic to find that they were returned but she just wasn't sure how she was supposed to proceed. Like she told Emily that first, magical night they spent together, she had never been with a woman. She had never had a girlfriend, what if she did or said something wrong? Would Emily decide that she wasn't good enough, that she wasn't worth her time? Of course she wouldn't. Jennifer chastised herself for even thinking that Emily, the woman who was in her home right now, putting her son to bed would do such a thing.

Henry.

Suddenly the reason for her abrupt departure from her home came flooding back and she could no longer hold back the tears. Her son was going to lose his farther and there was nothing she could do. She would have to tell him that he was going to lose his hero, that there was nothing that his superhero mommy could do to stop this bad thing form hurting his daddy. Wiping the tears from her eyes, the young mother put her car in gear and headed for the all night store the next block over, she was sure Emily would want to talk when she returned and wanted to make it up to her for leaving her to look after Henry, especially after everything she had shared with her that night.

15 minutes later, Jennifer was back in her car and was headed home. Forming a plan in her head of how she was going to apologise to Emily. Pulling up into her driveway, she could see the lights in the lounge and hallway were on but everywhere upstairs was in darkness. Smiling at the thought of Emily having read Henry a story as she put him to bed, JJ couldn't believe that in such a short space of time that her life had changed so drastically.

Entering the house, she was not greeted by the presence of the other agent as she thought she would, instead she was met with total silence. Making her way into the kitchen, she placed the shopping on the counter and made her way upstairs. Checking the master, guest and bathroom, Jennifer quietly made her way to Henry's room, opening the door slowly so as to not wake any possible sleeping beings, she was met with a scene that made a smile appear on her face. At some point throughout the story, Henry had gotten out of bed and was lying on the floor against Emily who was sleeping, in a rather uncomfortable position, against the frame of the bed. Making her way over to the pair, she picked up her son, placing a kiss on his head as he stirred and tucked him into bed. ''goodnight baby boy. Mommy loves you.''

''Henry?'' Feeling a change in the heat and pressure being placed on her body, Emily began to stir. ''Jen?''

''Hey'' Jennifer helped Emily up off the floor before throwing herself into the other woman's arms and squeezing her, much like how Garcia does to Henry.

''I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I had no right to run off like that, you're affected by this too. I'm sorry, I just left and Henry was here and it wasn't fair and now i'm rambling and you're grinning, why are you grinning?''

Trying and failing to keep a straight face throughout Jennifer's apology, Emily smiled and kissed the woman when she eventually shut up, ''It's okay, I forgive you. But I do think we need to talk.''

''Yeah, yeah I agree, we definitely need to talk.''

 **AN/ I thought this would be a good place to end this chapter, Emily and Jennifer are about to have a very frank and serious conversation that could, in theory, make or break their new relationship. Well that's what i'm hoping i'll be able to write next.**

 **Speaking of next, with all this time off and really nothing to do, i'll hopefully have some more updates coming your way soon. Still considering doing some one shots, maybe help me get out of this mental funk i seem to be living in lately, i've already got some idea's but if anyone has any, i'd love to here them. Thanks for the continued support.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN/ The next chapter. I know I said I would upload it earlier but I totally forgot with different things happening. I'll get back to this as and when I can. Thanks for keeping with me and my terrible upload rates.**

 **I'm also not sure how a change of guardianship like this would work in the US so, if in my research I come across some wrong information and write about it I am terribly sorry.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Sitting at the kitchen table, Emily was the first to break the silence. ''So...''

''So...''

''We should call Will, talk things over with him.'' Despite being sure that she would accept Henry as her own, in any way that she could, Emily was doubting if Will was sure that this was what he wanted.

''Yeah, um, we'll call him tomorrow. Listen Em, I was thinking and I know that this is a big decision for you and that we've just gotten together, we're already guaranteed more pressure than most couples from the bureau when they find out and I don't want you to think that you have to do this for me, or for anyone. It's your decision and I'll support it, so don't feel like you have to decide now, you're grinning again.''

Emily couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. After everything they had been through, in the last few days alone, never mind the years they had been friends, JJ was still having trouble believing that Emily would want to be with her, taking Henry too, especially as an official guardian was just too much for the blonde to ask of the other woman.

''I get that this is a big decision Jay, I really do. But. I love you. Yes this is all new but I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon. You come as a package deal, you and Henry, and if this is what you want, You, Will and Henry, then I would be honoured to be his parent.''

''Yeah?''

Standing and moving round to the blonde woman, Emily took Jennifer's face in her hands. ''Of course. Anyway, with all the lawyers and paperwork. It'll be months before anything's final. We don't have to decide right now, if everything's going too fast for you. It has only been a few days.''

Burrowing her face in Emily's chest, JJ nodded, trying to keep her emotions in line. She couldn't believe that her life was falling into place so quick and if she was honest she was a little scared. Scared that it was all a dream and she would wake up and Henry would still be with Will, Emily would be at her own apartment with her cat and none of this had happened. ''Can we go to bed?'' The young mom just wanted to put this day to bed. She would give Will a call in the morning and begin sorting things out but right now, she wanted to curl up in bed with the woman she loved holding her.

Standing and offering her hand to the blonde, both women made their way upstairs to bed.

4 hours later, Jennifer abruptly awakened, carefully detaching herself from her partner and sitting up on the edge of the bed, sweat beginning to form on her forehead as she tried to calm her breathing down.

''Jen?''

Jumping slightly at the sound of the other woman's voice, Jennifer turned her head to see Emily sitting up, a look of concern on her face.

''Hey, did I wake you?'' Turning to face Emily, JJ pulled her legs up to her chest and leaned against the headboard, closing her eye.

Emily sat up and moved closer her girlfriend. '' What's wrong babe?''

Wiping her eyes, JJ let out a sigh and chuckled. ''How do I do this Em?''

Pulling Jennifer into a hug, letting her bury her face in her chest, the brunette didn't know what to say.

''We'll do it together Jen.''

Shaking her head and wiping her nose, Jennifer couldn't ask Emily to do anymore than she already was. Even if she was willing, she couldn't.

''Em...''

''No, Jen. We're in this together and I mean together. No arguing.''

Smiling slightly and nodding her head, the younger woman leaned forward and capture Emily's lips in a sweet, sensual kiss. ''I love you Emily Prentiss.''

Pushing loose hair behind Jennifer's ear, Emily smiled. ''I love you too Jennifer Jareau.''

The pair sat there for a while, enjoying the presence of the other person before Emily broke the silence.

''You're not going back to sleep are you?''

Shaking her head, Jennifer sat up, stretching her back. ''I think I'll just have a shower, enjoy the calm before Henry wakes up.''

Placing one last kiss on her lovers lips, Jennifer stood and made her way towards the ensuite.

Falling back onto the bed with a sigh, Emily's head was filled with a million different thoughts, none of them helpful in the situation. Deciding that she could at least make her lovers morning a pleasant one, she got up and made her way down to the kitchen.

In the bathroom, much like with the other woman, Jennifer's mind was racing. Was she ready for such a commitment as sharing a child. Henry would always be JJ's son and she loved Emily, she smiled at the idea of the three of them. A happy family. One filled with love and acceptance, she couldn't see Henry wanting for anything, with his godparents and now Emily, that was going to be one spoiled little boy.

Getting out of the shower and making her way back to the bedroom, she had made her decision.

In the kitchen, Emily was busy dancing to the radio as she waiting for the coffee to finish brewing and the pancakes to cook. She was so absorbed in her movements that she was unaware of Jennifer entering the room.

Smiling as she saw her love at peace, the blonde agent silently walked up to the dancing woman and encircled her from behind. Placing a kiss on the taller womans shoulder as she jumped at the unexpected contact.

''Having fun there?'' JJ moved back slightly, allowing for the other woman to turn around before looping her arms around her neck and gently kissing her lips. ''I could get used to this''

''What's that? Having a badass FBI agent making you breakfast?'' There was not even a hint of a smile on the brunettes face as she said this, making the blonde grin.

''Hmm, yes. A beautiful, sexy, badass FBI agent.'' seeing the blush that appeared on Emily's face, Jennifer's smile grew. Placing one more kiss on her lovers lips, she ran her hand over the woman's face and moved to get coffee.

Smiling as she turned back to the pancakes, Emily could definitely get used to it too.

When the women had finished eating, they made their way, hand in hand out to the garden where they sat wrapped up in each other against the morning wind until Henry came down the stairs half an hour later.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N. It's been a while since i updated, i know. Life got in the way and i just had no time. Life's about to get a lot busier but i hope to continue with this story, one of the only things that keep me sane.**

 **This is just a short chapter to get me back into the run of the story**

The morning was spent with the women taking turns playing in the backyard with Henry and writing their reports. After lunch Jennifer decided that if she was going to make the most of the time she had with Henry before the weekend was over she was going to have to bite the bullet and call Will. Walking from the kitchen to the study the blonde woman paused, looking into the living room where Emily and Henry sat, on the floor, coloring.

Looking up and making eye contact with her lover, Emily saw that it was time. Seeing that the boy she had grown to love with all his heart was content with his activity, she got up and made her way towards Jennifer, ushering her into the study.

''Are you sure you want to do this now? There's plenty of time Jen.''

''I know but i have to get it over with. I want to have a fun weekend with Henry and i can't do that with this hanging over my shoulders.'' Taking her phone from her pocket and moving to sit on the couch, she waited for Emily to join her before scrolling on her contacts and making the call.

''Hello?'' Will answered the phone quickly, too quickly for Jennifer's liking. She was still unsure what she was going to say and so looked to Emily for help.

''Hey, Will... It's Emily and JJ.''

''Oh hey guys, I've kinda been expectin a call and before we get into this, I'm sure this is what I want. I need to know that Henry will be safe and have people there for him when I'm not.''

''Why Will? Why didn't you tell us? Tell me? There must be something that we can do!'' Having spent a good part of the morning thinking of this conversation, Jennifer had a few things that she wanted to know, she just didn't think that they would all come out at once.

''JJ, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. I really did but I didn't know how. It was too far gone when they found it, I should have gone to the doctor earlier. When I first started to think something was wrong but I didn't. Maybe if I had...''

It was becoming apparent to the women that Will blamed himself for this.

''Will, this isn't your fault. This is a horrible disease that attacks people no matter how fast you find it. Are you sure it's too far gone? I can call some specialists? I'll pay, I don't mind.'' Emily saw that this confession from the father of her child was affecting Jennifer. If she could do anything to ensure that Will spent at least a little more time with his child then she would gladly pay out for it.

''Emily I appreciate the offer but there's nothing anyone can do. Like I wrote, it's spread. I've stopped working now. Havent been in months. The time that Henry and everyone else thinks I've been at work, I've been at the hospital or help groups. It's okay, I've come to terms with it. I just need to know that my boy will be safe.''

''What...what do you mean everyone else? Does anyone know about this? Please tell me you haven't been carrying this around with you on your own Will.'' Although Jennifer knew that Will was a stubborn man and would rarely ask for help or admit weakness, she thought that he would at least tell someone, anyone about this.

''You guys are the first to know. I honestly thought that I would beat it y'know. I didn't want no one's pitty. But now that it looks like I've lost this one battle, it's time people knew and prepared themselves. Look guys, I know this is a lot to take in but I'm not going right now. I still have time.''

By now there was no containing her emotions, Jennifer sat, with her face buried in Emily's shoulder unable to contain her tears. Seeing that her companion was not going to be capable of talking any longer, Emily took over and brought the conversation to a close.

''Will, I'll sign the papers, if that's what you need to happen then I'll gladly take on Henry when you...can't. Just...{sigh}….What do you want us to tell him? He thinks you got hurt out catching unsubs.''

''I know. I honestly don't know. Just tell him whatever you guys think is right. I'll come and visit him but I want him to stay in Virginia. I'm going to get worse and I don't want him to be around for that. And thanks Em. I know you'll take care of him...and JJ''

''Whatever you need Will. Let us know when you want to come visit. I'll pay. I know how expensive medical bills are. No arguing.''

''Thanks. And JJ? I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you. I'll give you guys a call when I've got time to visit. Tell Henry I love him.''

And with that the call was ended. Emily hung up the phone and turned to fully embrace Jennifer. She searched her brain for something to say, anything that would make this situation even the smallest bit better but she was coming up with nothing. What could possibly make the father of your child dying be any better? She decided to just let Jennifer cry, at least that way she wasn't keeping it all inside like she herself would and was doing. She had never particularly liked Will, but that was more out of jealousy than an attack at the man, she would never wish this on anyone.

They sat like that, embracing one another until the blonde mother stopped crying. Raising her head, she looked into the kind, loving eyes of the woman that was now more than a mear friend and co-worker. She leaned in, pressing a kiss on Emily's lips, she smiled when she thought of the love and compassion the woman had for her and her son. This woman, this beautiful, amazing selfless woman was willing to not only take on her and her son but make sure that Will spent as much time with his son as possible. She wasn't going to admit it to her but Jennifer knew how Emily felt towards Will.

''I love you'' There was no way for the blonde woman to put into words just how she felt towards Emily but looking into her eyes, she knew that those three simple words were all that Emily needed.

Placing another kiss on the lips of the woman she loved, Jennifer got up from the couch and wiped away the rest of her tears. ''C'mon. Lets go take Henry to the park''

''Go Henry! You can do it!'' The pride on Jennifer's face as her son ran down the park with the soccer ball towards the goals where Emily stood waiting, was evident.

The determination on Henry's face as he ran down the park towards Emily, trying his best to keep the ball in line was adorable in Emily's eyes as she prepared for him to take a shot at the goals.

Stopping as he got close to the goals, Henry took a deep breath and, positioning himself behind the ball like his mom had shown him not long ago, swung his leg and kicked as hard as he could in the direction of the goals, guarded by Emily. To Emily's surprise, the kick was actually on target and quite hard, if she wasn't already going to let the ball in, it would have hurt her to try and stop it. He was after all the child of Jennifer Jareau, soccer player extraordinaire.

''Yay! Mommy did you see? Did you?''

Running back to his mom with a giant smile on his face, Henry was having the time of his life. He didn't know on the struggles that faced the grown ups in his life. All he knew was that thanks to his moms friend and co-worker, he was back with his mommy.

Bending down and capturing her son in a hug, Jennifer forgot about everything and just enjoyed the time she had with her son. Looking up, she saw Emily walking towards them and the, already huge smile on her face grew.

The women made eye contact and smiled, their silent conversation was soon disrupted however, by the small boy who was beginning to feel forgotten about.

''Hungry''

Blinking back to reality, both women looked down at Henry.

''Hungry huh? Well why don't we get back home then yeah?''

Nodding in reply Henry stretched his arms out, waiting for his mother to lift him up. ''looks like someone's tired too little man.'' Picking her son up, Jennifer smiled as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and began to drift off to sleep.

''I'll get the car'' Running her hand gently over Henry's head, Emily moved to gather up all of their belongings and made her way to the parked car.

The car ride home was silent, more due to the sleeping child in the back than anything else. Jennifer was perfectly happy to sit and observe the other woman drive. She loved the way Emily drove under the speed limit, just enough that she wouldn't get pulled over for going to fast so the car would drive smooth, allowing Henry to sleep.

''What?'' Emily had been aware she was being watched for some time, just allowing the other woman her peace and time to think.

''Thank you'' Jennifer wasn't actually sure what she was thanking Emily for, was it for not running for the hills when things got real? She wasn't sure, she just knew that she had to say something and thank you was what her mind came up with.

The dark haired agent smiled at her girlfriend and signalled to pull into the drive. She knew JJ didn't have a reason to thank her, not a real one but she was going to accept it.


End file.
